Protectors of all worlds: Season 1
by 161894
Summary: Hey guys, It's mrstooge. I had some trouble logging into my account, so I made a new one. my new username will be 161894. You can see some of my other stories at my old channel. Hope you enjoy them. If there is anything wrong, just tell me.
1. Maken-Ki Story 6

Maken-Ki: Story 6. The 2nd powerful mechanical beast appear.

Gym:

Takeru was working on controlling his maken, But had a worried look on his face.

Takeru: ( Where's kevin? He's never late.)

Flashback:

While takeru, inaho, haruko and himegami were eating breakfast, kevin was heading out.

haruko: Where are you going, Kevin-san?

kevin: To do some training, It won't be long.

takeru: Don't be late.

kevin: I won't. See ya guys at school.

Present:

takeru: ( Is he fighting a mechanical beast?)

Takeru got his answer when kevin came crashing through the wall. The others rush to check on him,

takeru: Kevin, you alright?!

kevin(weak): Y-Yeah...(vomits blood)

minori: Who did this to you?!

kevin(weak): A-A mechanical beast...But not like the other one's I have fought...This one had great strength and armor.

everyone feels footsteps. The mechanical beast that kevin was talking about appears. A white/gold/gray giant named Geistteles.

Geistteles: A gigantic mechanical beast and dark armor's 2nd powerful mechanical beast.

Geistteles: Really, I thought he could be much stronger, since he wounded iron kaiser, but he reveals himself to be a weak little bug.

Kevin slowly gets up and walks to geistteles.

takeru: Kevin...

Kevin: I'm not gonna be beaten by someone like you.

Geistteles: Then come and try to kill me!

Kevin: With pleasure!

Kevin charges at geistteles, covers his arms in ice. and lunges them both at Geistteles. But before they hit Geistteles, Geistteles disappears in the blink of an eye.

takeru: He vanished?

Kevin looks around, until geistteles appears behind kevin and stomps on him.

Geistteles: Too slow.

usugi: N-No way. How could something that large move so fast?

Geistteles takes his foot off kevin. Kevin gets back up.

Kevin: Lightning Breaker!

Kevin shoots lightning from his hands to Geistteles, but the lightning bounces off when they hit Geistteles.

Geistteles: Hmph, guess humans never learn.

Geistteles draws a dragon staff from his back, the dragons head opens It's mouth and clamps down on kevin and begins to electrocute him.

Kevin: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Geistteles: Give up, human, and I'll spare you!

Kevin: Like hell If I will!

Geistteles: So be It.

Geistteles electrocutes kevin some more until he's dead.

Geistteles: So that's it, uh?

Geistteles leaves, but surprisingly, kevin got back on his feet.

Geistteles: Still alive, huh?

Geistteles uses his dragon staff to make a electric ball and launch It at kevin, but out of nowhere, the electric ball disappears.

Geistteles: What?

Kevin summons both of his keyblades, jumps in the air, and lunges at geistteles, stabbing his eyes.

Geistteles: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DAM BRAT!

Kevin use's the prongs on his helmet to fire lightning at the keyblades, shocking geistteles.

minori: He's using them as like conductor's, pretty smart.

When It was over, Geistteles slowly falls to the ground. Kevin looks around.

Kevin(confused): Umm, what just happened?

minori: You don't remember?

Kevin: No.

Geistteles gets back up.

Takeru: He's still alive?

Geistteles: I gotta say, kid. I'm impressed, no human has been able to injure me.

Geistteles prepares to fight kevin, but stops.

Geistteles: I'll deal with you another time.

Geistteles points his staff at kevin.

Geistteles: But remember this, kid. No matter how many times you defeat us, we'll keep coming back until your dead.

Geistteles vanishes.

END

These will be the opening and ending for the whole series.

opening: (ultraman ginga, legend of galaxy.)

Ending: (gurren lagann: namida no egao.)


	2. Maken-Ki Story 7

Maken-ki Story 7: A new ally appears.

Kevin, takeru, inaho, himegami and haruko were walking to school. Little did they know, they were being watched by a garadas k7 minion and a doublas m2 minion.

Garadas minion: Target in sight. Can I take the shot?

Doublas min. L head: Yes.

Garadas minion: What about the other four?

Doublas min. R head: Kill them as well.

Garadas minion: Right.

The garadas k7 minion prepares to shoot, until he hears something spraying. He turns arpund to see the doublas m2 minion beheaded by a stranger wearing armor similar to kevin's. (Note: It's terra's keyblade armor.)

Garadas minion: Who the hell are you?

The stranger points a gun-like keyblade at the garadas k7 minion face and shoots a fireball. Kevin feels a presence, and turns around.

Kevin: ( What was that?)

Haruko: Is something wrong?

Kevin: N-Nothing, Nothing at all. ( What was that, a mechanical beast or something else?)

During classes, the stranger in armor has caused kevin trouble. like for instance, during homeroom, kevin see's the stranger in armor on a building. Kevin lunges out of his desk and yells, disrupting the whole class. It's been like this in all of his classes.

Principals office:

Gen: Kevin, I've heard that you've been acting strange in your classes.

Kevin: R-Right.

Minori: You never acted this way before. Is something wrong?

Kevin: Yes.

Minori: What is It?

Kevin: During my homeroom class, I saw someone with armor that looks like mine, but with a red and orange design

Gen: Where did you see him?

Kevin: The building next door.

Minori: Are you sure you not making things up?

Kevin: I'm serious! Look, I'll ask some students If they seen him.

Kevin ask two boy students, they didn't see him. Kevin then ask three girl students, the first two didn't see him, but...

Girl student 1: I've seen him

Kevin: REALLY?! Where?!

The third girl student points to a T.V, showing a man, wearing a red and orange armor. Kevin looks down depressed. Kevin then rushes into a room.

Kevin: Has anyone seen...

The room he rushed into is where girls are changing.

Kevin(nervous): M-My mistake, I ran into this room without reas...

Girl student 2: YAAAHHHHHHHH! A pervert!

Kevin: It was a mistake! A mistak...

Before he could finish his sentence, the girls began to clobber kevin.

Later on:

Kevin(angry): Dammit! What is going on today?!...Who is he?!

The ground begins to shake, a three-armed mechanical beast lunges out of the ground named Triple o9

Triple o9: A three armed mechanical beast with a hand on the arm, a claw on the left arm and a pincer on the right arm.

Kevin combines with his armor.

Kevin: You monsters just keep coming. When will dark armor come down and fight me?

Triple: It's his decision If he wants to fight you.

Kevin:...Let me ask you something, Do you know about the stranger with armor similar to mine.

Triple: "Similar to yours"? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's impossible! You and dark armor are he only ones left.

Kevin: What do you mean?

Triple: You'll find out soon.

Triple o9 holds his claw out and shoots at kevin, but the bullets bounce off. Kevin makes his way through the bullets and reaches triple o9. Kevin grabs triple o9's head and slams It to the ground, making him unconcious. Kevin then grabs the pincer arm and swings triple o9 around, until he throw him away. Kevin's armor returns to the armpiece and kevin walks away. But, triple o9 recovers from the throw and grabs kevins arms with the claw and pincer. The hand grabs kevin's head and begins to crush his head. When kevin was about to die, a fireball destroys all three arms, the attack came from the stranger kevin was looking for. Triple o9 charges at him, the stranger summons a gun-like keyblade called sleeping lion and fires 3 fireballs at triple o9's leg and body. Triple o9 tries to get up, but the stranger points his lionheart at triple o9's face and shoots a fireball, ending the three-armed mechanical beast's life. The stranger walks over to kevin and reaches his hand to kevin.

?: You okay?

Kevin grabs the strangers hand and gets pulled up.

Kevin: Y-Yeah...

Kevin see's the stranger.

Kevin: Wait a minute! Your that guy I saw during my classes.

?: Your right.

Kevin puts his hand on his shoulder.

Kevin:...(huff)...(angry) DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED ME?!

?: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm...No.

Kevin(angry): First, I disrupted my homeroom because of you, second...

?: (chuckles)...

Kevin(angry): Hey, what's so funny?!

?: You haven't change at all, have you?

Kevin(confused): What do you mean?

The stranger takes off his helmet and shows his real identity. Kevin's eyes widen when he saw who the stranger was.

Kevin(shocked): N-No way, It can't be...

?: It's been a while, hasn't it , kevin?

The stranger reveals himself to be one of kevin's friends, abel.

Kevin: Abel! It that you?!

Abel: Sure is.

Kevin: I-I can't believe It, I thought you were dead.

Abel: I thought so, too.

Kevin: But how? Where did you find that armor?

Abel: It's a long story.

Abel's story.

Abel was riding home with his mom, until a large explosion sends the car flying back and crashing down. When abel woke up, he saw everything in fire. Abel runs to see what's going on, until he bumps into a doublas m2 minion. The doublas m2 minion hits abel withs It's gatling gun hand, sending flying back. The doublas m2 approaches abel, abel tries to get away, but he's to injured. The doublas m2 minion points It's gatling gun hand at abel. When abel thought he was gonna die, his entire body was covered by light. The doublas m2 minion backs away. The light begins to form an armor on abel. Abel was amazed, the doublas minion shoots abel with It's gatling gun hand. Abel covers himself, but abel saw that the bullets bounce off the armor. Abel summons the sleeping lion keyblade and another keyblade called lion heart. Abel throws the lion heart keyblade at the doublas minion and slices It's gatling gun fist off. Abel rushes towards the doublas minion, points the sleeping lion keyblade at It's chest and shoot's a fireball right through It. A portal appears behind abel and he goes in It.

Abel: And that's about It.

Kevin: I know how you feel, abel.

Abel: Yeah. I'll kill the one responsible for this!

Kevin: Yeah.

Abel: Hey, kevin,

Kevin: Hmm?

Abel: While I was watching you, I saw you made some new friends.

Kevin: Oh yes, them. Can I introduce them to you?

Abel: Sure.

Kevin: Okay, I'll be right back.

Kevin goes to get the others. While abel is waiting, he hears something behind him, he slowly reaches for his lion heart keyblade, when It got close to abel, abel attacks with his lion heart.

Later on:

Kevin has brought takeru, haruko, himegami and inaho.

Kevin: Abel! I brought them!

Abel is gone.

Kevin: Abel?

Himegami: Well..where is he? Are you playing a joke on us?

Kevin: No! He was right here!

Kevin tries to look fo abel.

Kevin: Abel! Where are you?!

Haruko: Calm down, kevin. He's around here somewhere. We'll look for him.

Moments later:

Kevin and the others try to find abel.

Haruko: Any sign of him?

Takeru: Not yet.

Inaho, himegami and kevin comeback.

Haruko: Any luck?

Himegami: Nothing.

Inaho: No.

Haruko: Kevin, are you sure...

Haruko see's kevins face all beaten up.

Takeru: Kevin...what happened to you...

Kevin: Long story short. We went to the maid cafe, blah blah blah, azuki-senpai showed up in a maids outfit, blah blah blah, I tripped, pulled down her panties and she began to kick me.. The End!

Haruko: It's getting dark out, we should head back.

Kevin: But, we haven't found abel yet!

Haruko: We'll look for him tomorrow, I promise.

The five of them go back home. A large dark figure with orange eye's along with abel see them.

?: You see? He's replaced you with new friends who are better then you. Your better off without him, anyway. Now think wisely and come with me. I have a plan in mind.

Next day, security commitee:

Furan: And so, we have found out that...

Furan see's kevin with his hands on his chin.

Furan: Hey! Are you listening?!

Kevin: Wha...sorry.

Usugi elbows takeru.

Usugi: Hey, takeru. He's been acting down all day. Is he okay?

Takeru: He's just worried about a friend of his.

Usugi: Oh, I see

Kevin then feels a presence.

Kevin: (This again?...It must be abel!)

Kevin rushes out of the room.

Furan: Hey! Wait!

Yuka: My,my. He's in a rush.

Kevin makes It outside and tries to find abel.

Kevin: Abel!...Abel!

Suddenly, a fireball is shot towards kevin, but kevin dodges the fireball. He turns and see's abel pointing his sleeping lion keyblade the way the fireball was heading towards kevin.

Kevin: ...Abel?

Abel charges towards kevin, kevin summons both of his keyblades and blocks abels keyblades.

Kevin: A-Abel! What are you doing?!

Kevin then see's something wrong with abel's eye

Kevin: (He's being controlled.)

Kevin kicks abel away, but only to have abel uppercut him.

Meanwhile:

The maken-ki members are looking for kevin.

Azuki: Where the hell is he?!

Chacha: He couldn't hve gone far.

Minaya: Well, let's just hope he's...

Kevin comes crashing into a wall and falls off.

Minaya:...Okay.

Abel shoots two fireballs at kevin, but kevin dodges them and the fireballs hit the wall instead. Abel charges and kicks kevin in the stomach.

Himegami(shocked): A-Another one?

Inaho: Do you think he was the one kevin-san was talking about?

Takeru: Maybe, that might be his friend

Kimi: How horrible! To see two best friends fight eachother!

?: It certainly is, Isn't It?

A green-samurai like mechanical beast appears, carrying a sword.

?: It's hard to see best friends fight eachother. But to me, It looks pretty fun to watch, Don'tcha agree?

The samurai mechanical beast walks towards them and takes a bow.

?: It's nice to meet you all. I'm bakuryuki.

Bakuryuki: A samurai mechanical beast and dark armor's 3rd top powerful mechanical beast. He has horns on hishead and shouldars, resembling a cresent moon. He's a skilled swordsman

Haruko: Are you the one who made them fight?

Bakuryuki: Picking a fight with them wouldn't be that easy. So, the only way I could get rid of them is to make them kill eachother. It's the only way to ge them out of may way.

Bakuryuki draws his sword while haruko summons murakumo.

Haruko: You'll pay for what you did!

Bakuryuki: Then come, maiden of maken-ki!

Haruko and bakuryuki rush straight towards eachother and bash their weapons, not backing down. Kevin see's them fight. Kevin tries to push abel away, but abel pushes kevin back to the ground.

Kevin: Abel! Snap out of It!

Abel doesn't respond.

Kevin: Then, I guess I have no choice.

Kevin knocks abel's keyblades out of his hands.

Kevin: WAKE UP! DAMMIT!

Kevin headbutts abel, snapping himself out.

Abel: OW...That hurt, kevin!

Kevin: Sorry, but I had to.

Kevin summons his armor and rushes to help haruko. Bakuryuki knocks murakumo out of haruko's hands and kicks her to a wall. Kevin moves faster. When bakuryuki was about to finish haruko off, abel blocks the sword with his lion heart keyblade.

Abel: Are you okay?

Haruko: Y-Yes...

Abel: Good.

Abel kicks bakuryuki in the stomach, and delivers 3 powerful kicks to bakuryukis face, making him stagger back.

Kevin(excited): Abel!

Abel: Kevin, how about you say we finish him off?

Kevin: Right!

Abel crotches down. Kevin and abel joint there hands and shoot a fire/lightning beam. (Note: It's like ultraman leo's and astra's combo attack.)

Bakuryuki covers himself, the beam hits him and drags him across the ground and to a wall.

Abel(excited): We did It!

Kevin and abel high five.

Bakuryuki: Ha, celebrate all you want!

Bakuryuki recovers from the attack. Abel and kevin charge at him.

Bakuryuki: I'd love to stay, but I gotta go.

Bakuryuki use's a smoke bomb.

Abel: Wait!

When the smoke clears, bakuryuki is gone.

Kevin: Damn it! He got away!

Abel: We'll get him next time.

Kevin: Listen, abel.

Abel: Hmmm?

Kevin: I need to tell you that their leader is truly powerful and there are more mechanical beast. Their main goal is to rule all worlds. It will be very hard. Are you in for It?

Abel: Yes.

Kevin: Thanks, abel. I knew you could do It.

Kevin and abel shake hands. The maken-ki members are happy that a friend of kevin is still alive.

END.


	3. Maken-Ki Story 8

Maken-ki Story 8: The armor of vengence and hatred.

While kevin was jogging, he spotted abel praticing his martial arts.

Kevin: Didn't expect you to be here.

Abel stops.

Abel: I Just thought that I needed more practice.

Abel sits down on a bench and wipes the sweat off his face with a towel.

Kevin: Hey, abel.

Abel: Yeah?

Kevin: I was wondering If you wanted to join maken-ki.

Abel: Hmmmmmmmm...Sure.

Kevin: Really?

Abel: Yes.

Kevin: Alright. I tell haruko-senpai that you want to join.

Kevin runs off, until he hears...

?(Sad): H-...Help...me..

Kevin stops.

Abel: Something wrong, kevin?

Kevin: Did you hear that?

Abel: Hear what?

Kevin: For a moment, I thought I heard someone say "Help me".

Kevin hears another voice.

?(Angry): Kill him...Kill him!

He then hears a bunch of sad and angry voices.

?(Sad): Mommy...Daddy...Help me

?(Angry): Make him pay!

?(Angry): Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable!

?(Scared): I don't want to die!

?(Angry): I want him dead!

Kevin(scared): W-What's going on?

Abel: Kevin, what's wrong?

Then out of nowhere, these spirits with a dark aura surrond kevin and merge with him.

Kevin: GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Abel: Kevin!

Abel rushes to kevin, but gets replyed back by the spirits. More and more spirits appear and merge with kevin.

Kevin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

When It was all over, kevin slowly fell t the ground. Abel checks on him.

Abel: Kevin, wake up! Kevin!

Abel picks kevin up and carries him.

Tenbi academy, nurse's office.

Kevin is resting after that experience he had.

Haruko: So, what happened, abel-san?

Abel: These spirits came out of nowhere and attacked kevin.

Himegami: Wait...did you say "spirits"?

Abel: Y-Yes.

Himegami: I should've know.

Takeru: What?

Himegami: Those spirits were the ones that dark armor and his mechanical beast slaughtered.

Abel: What?!

Himegami: They've come back to take revenge on dark armor for the crimes he has done.

Inaho: But, why did they attack kevin?

Himegami: Maybe because kevin was the one who hated dark armor more, so they saw him as the perfect target.

Abel: What will happen to him?

Himegami: I don't know. We'll just have to find out.

Aki: Don't worry, abel. He'll be fine.

Abel: R-Right...

Abel, takeru, inaho, haruko and himegami leave.

Later: The five walk home, while abel was thinking about something.

Abel: You guys saw this dark armor guy, what was he like?

Takeru: He was cruel, sadistic and brutal.

Himegami:...And for some odd reason, he knew my name...I haven't even told him my name.

Abel: Now I really want to get my hands on dark armor!

Dark armor: You called?

Dark armor walks out of the shadows.

Abel: Let me guess, your dark armor, right?

Dark armor: Your right! It's nice to meet you, abel.

Abel combines with his armor, summons both of his keyblades, and charges at dark armor. Dark armor summons the X-blade and blocks abel's keyblades.

Dark armor: Well, this was an unpleasant greeting.

Dark armor pushes abel and fires an energy blast from his x-blade, hitting able and sending him back to takeru, inaho, himegami and haruko.

Dark armor: Why would you do that? This is our first time meeting!

Abel: Shut up! Your the one responsible for the destruction of our world!

Dark armor: Really?...I don't know what your talking about!

Abel: Don't try to play innocent! You and your mechanical beast destroyed our world and killed everyone. What is wrong with you!?

Dark armor:...It's fun.

Abel: What?!

Dark armor: It's fun to tease humans. There just a bunch of weak creatures! I though the ones from your world would be interesting. But, I was proven wrong!...And so, I destroyed It!

Abel(angry): Bastard...!

Dark armor leaves, but stops.

Dark armor: Oh, and abel...Have you checked on kevin?

Abel: Yeah.

Dark armor: You might want to check on him again...Because...Something terrible happened to him...

Abel(angry): What?! What did you do to him?!

Dark armor: Don't blame It on me, blame It on...the spirits.

Dark armor walks into the shadows.

Later:

Abel, takeru, inaho, haruko and himegami went to the nurse's office to check on kevin. But when they opened the door, the room was trashed and had claw marks on the walls.

Haruko: What the...?!

They see aki, unconcious with her dress clawed.

Takeru: Aki-sensei!

Takeru checks on her.

Takeru: Aki-sensei, wake up!

Aki's eyes begin to open.

Aki: mm...mm...mmmm...

Inaho: Aki-sensei!

Aki:...mmmmm...Wha...

Haruko: Aki-sensei, what happened to kevin?

Aki: I was checking on him, but when I did, this horrible monster appeared and attacked me. But, I don't know what happened to kevin.

Abel: Do you know where the monster went?

Aki: It escaped through the window and headed straight towards the forest.

After that, abel, takeru, himegami, haruko and inaho discuss a plan.

Abel: I have a plan, you guys get the security commitee.

Himegami: What will you do?

Abel: I'll go to the forest and try to find the monster.

Haruko: Right. Be careful.

Abel: I will.

Moments later:

Abel tries to find the monster in the forest. He see's a footprint on the ground, It looked human-like, but It had two claws. Abel feels something dripping on his head. He looks up and see's a bear's head, hanging on a branch. Abel thought about what thing could've done this. He then see's a trail of blood and follows It, leading him to the monster, eating the bear's body. Abel hides behind a tree and watches the monster devour It's meal.

Abel: ( What the hell is that thing?! A mechanical beast, or something else?)

Abel slowly makes his way out of the forest, but he steps on a branch and cracks It.

?: Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Abel: Crap!

The monster heard It and stops eating. Abel runs for his life. Until the monster caught up to him, leaped at him and tackled him to the ground. Abel tries to push the monster back, but the monster keeps clawing at abel. The monster tries to bite abel's neck, but abel summons the lion heart keyblade and hits the monster's face, knocking Itoff of abel. Abel gets up and summons the sleeping lion keyblade and prepares to fight. Until something caught his eye, The monster's body looks just like kevin's armor, except the sky blue and yellow parts are now black and gray, he has blades on the side of his arms, the back of his legs, and his back, a tail, a mouth with razor-sharp teeth and red eyes.

Abel:( No way...Is that thing...Kevin?)

Kevin recovers and crawls on a four legged position to abel.

Abel: K-Kevin...Is that...you?

Kevin(Berserk): Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Abel: Don't you recognize me?! It's me, abel.

Kevin gets on his feet and lifts his head up.

Kevin(Berserk): RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Abel: Kev...

Kevin whips his tail at abel, sending him crashing into a tree. Kevin fires a black/red/purple beam from his mouth to abel. Abel counters It with a fireball he shoot from the sleeping lion keyblade. The two collide and cause's a huge explosion. Abel gets up and tries to find kevin, when the smoke clears, kevin is gone.

Abel: W-Where is he?

Kevin appears in the air, lunges at abel and use's the claws on his arms to slash abel's chest. Blood sprays out as abel falls.

Kevin(berserk): RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kevin grabs abel and tries to bite his neck. Until...

Furan: Hold It!

Kevin see's all of the maken-ki members.

Furan: I guess the rumors were right. Something like you shouldn't be in our paradise. We won't forgive you for destroying It!

Kevin(berserk): Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Haruko: Leave It to me!

Haruko summons murakumo and charges at kevin...

Abel: STOP!

Haruko stops when abel shouted.

Abel(weak): Look! Doesn't...that thing look familiar?!...(coughs blood)

Haruko and the others examine the monster, and were shocked to see that the monster looked like kevin's armor.

Haruko: It...can't be...

Himegami: (Is this the spirits dueing?)

Kimi: That...can't be kevin...

Kevin fires his beam at the maken-ki members, until a flurry of short pink spears counters the beam and explodes. Everyone looks up and see's a girl wearing armor on a rock. (Note: It's aqua's keyblade armor.)

Usugi: A-Another one?!

Minaya: But this time, It's a girl.

The girl jumps off the rock. Kevin charges at her and tries to slash her with his blades, but the girl dodges them easily. She grabs kevin's hands and flips him over. Kevin gets back up and fires his beam at the girl, the girl jumps to the air and summons two rose-like keyblades called rumbling rose and divne rose. She hits kevin on the head with her keyblades, making kevin stagger backwards. She unleashes a barrage of attacks on kevin. She hits kevin's legs, knocking him over and kicks his back, sending him to the air. She jumps and hits kevin with both of her keyblades, sending him crashing to the ground. Kevin slowly tries to get up. The girl clamps her hands and turns yellow, she spread's one of her arms out and shoots a yellow beam with light pixels. (Note: It's like ultraman cosmo's attack.)

The beam hits kevin. It doesn't hurt him, but It calms him down and turns him back into his oldself. Kevin falls down, unconcious. The girl walks over to kevin

Inaho(amazed): Amazing!

Kimi(amazed): She was so skilled.

Chacha: Like a ninja.

Takeru: But what about abel?

The maken-ki members check on abel, only to see the girl healing abel's wound.

?: You okay?

Abel: Yeah, feeling better now!

?: Good to hear. Are you a friend of kevin?

Abel: I sure a...Wait...

Furan: You know kevin's name.

?: Yes.

Meanwhile: Kevin was running for his life from people who are from the medieval age. They all shout at him.

?: Why? Why?

?: It's all your fault!

?: Help me...Help me!

?: No more, please. No more!

Harukos apartment:

Kevin woke up from a nightmare.

Kevin: (huff)...(huff)...(huff)...It was a dream?

?: Aww, he's so cute.

Inaho: Thanks

Kevin remembers familiar voice.

?: Does he have a name?

Inaho: Yes, his name is monji.

Kevin gets out of bed and see's what's going on. But something caught his eye. He see's a familiar face with short blonde hair.

?: Long time no see, kevin.

The girl is another one of kevin's best friends, alexis.

Kevin(shocked): Alexis, is that...you?

Alexis: Yep.

Kevin hugs alexis.

Kevin: This isn't a dream, It's real.

Alexis: K-Kevin...

Kevin(sad): I'm just...glad...your alright.

Abel: I didn't know you were in love with her.

Kevin backs away from alexis.

Kevin: N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No! We're just friends!

Himegami: Then why did you hug her?

Kevin: I was worried about her.

Himegami: But we have something else to worry about.

Kevin: What?

Himegami: The spirits are still inside of you.

Everyone was shocked to here that.

Alexis: T-That can't be true.

Haruko: She's right. Didn't she use her powers to...

Himegami: She only calmed them down. Listen, kevin. When you fight a mechanical beast, you must not get angry. If you do, you'll turn into berserk armor.

Kevin/Abel/Alexis/Takeru/Inaho/Haruko: Berserk armor?

Himegami: What would you guys call It?

Everyone starts to think.

Kevin: Pretty cool name.

Abel: Yeah, suits with the violence.

Takeru/Alexis: Agreed.

Haruko; Berserk armor It is.

Inaho: It sounds scary, but cool too.

Then, kevin's stomach begins to growl, making him sick.

Takeru: Are you okay, kevin?

Kevin(sick): Yep...I just need to use the bathroom.

Kevin storms his way to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. Abel checks on him.

Abel:...You okay?

Kevin:... Y-Yeah...I don't even know what I ate.

Abel: Ahhhh...You ate...bear...

Kevin stays silent for a moment.

Kevin: By bear, you mean..."gummy bears"?

Abel:...No...I mean ...Bear meat...

Kevin throws up some more. Poor guy, he's gonna be throwing up for hours

Kevin now has a probelm. He still has the spirits in him. If he gets angry, he'll turn into berserk armor...and hurt his own friends.

END.

Music

Berserk armor attacks abel: ( Great burning tokyo- Ultraman mebius)

Berserk armor vs alexis: ( Bio-wars-Godzilla vs Biollante)


	4. Maken-Ki Story 9

Maken-Ki Story 9. The Demon God appears

Shopping district:

Kevin was with the venus members, enjoying some ice cream.

Syria: Wow, this ice cream is good!

Reel: Yes...

Aili: It's delicious...

Yan: It's always nice to take a break when your not around other people. Right, kevin?

Kevin looks very down.

Demitra: Is something wrong, kevin?

Kevin: Uh...Nothing.

Yan: Are you still worried about transforming into berserk armor?

Kevin: Y-Yeah

Syria: Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright.

Demitra: She's right, kevin. As long as you don't get angry, everything will be fine.

Kevin: Y-Yeah...

A garadas k7 minion was watching them. Before it was about to attack them, someone stabbed it from behind. The garadas minion looked back and saw someone or something wearing a dust cloak. It pulled It's sword out, dragging the intestines as well, killing the garadas k7 minion. The stranger then walks away.

Next day:

Kevin was running because he was late for school.

Kevin: Crap! I'm gonna be late!

Then, he saw smoke coming from tenbi academy.

Kevin: Oh,no!

Kevin runs to tenbi academy, but a mechanical beast appears and punches kevin back, knocking the armpiece off his hand.

Mechanical Beast: Going somewhere?

Kevin(angry): What did you do to my friends?!

Mechanical beast: Their probably dead right now.

Kevin(angry): What?! Why you...!

Kevin prepares to fight the mechanical beast.

Mechanical beast: Aren't you forgetting something?

Kevin see's the armpiece behind him , he tries to get It, but another mechanical beast blocks him. Kevin backs away as he is surronded by two mechanical beast. The first mechanical beast draws a sword and charges at kevin

Kevin: ( Abel, Elizabeth, Haruko, Inaho, Takeru, Himegami, Everyone. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you all.)

But suddenly...The mechanical beast behind kevin knocks him away and punches the mechanical beast with great strength, knocking It over and slidng on the ground.

Kevin; What just happened?...

Kevin see's the mechanical beast. A dark giant, sky bluish eyes, a giant sword on his back named Ganzatou, a chest plate with a devilish-face and can be used as guns and axes called Breast triggers, a goldish skull on top off the chest plate, It has a mouth grill, a skull on top of It's head. Its almost similar to iron kaiser

?: RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The mechanical beast goes to the mechanical beast corpse and begins to stomp on It and rip It to pieces. Kevin was shocked to see anothe mechanical beast kill another mechanical beast. The roge mechanical beast stops and gets up. It turns and looks at kevin, then walks away.

Alexis: This is bad, tenbi academy is under attack.

Abel: And kevin is gone, too.

Abel and alexis see kevin.

Alexis: Kevin!

Alexis and abel rush to kevin.

Kevin: Abel! Alexis!

Alexis: You okay?

Kevin: Yeah. What' going on?

Abel: The mechanical beast are attacking tenbi academy.

Alexis: Thousands of them!

Kevin: Is everyone okay?

Alexis: We don't know, we we're on our way, until we saw the smoke.

Then, a garadas k7 minion retreated appears along with the rogue mechanical beast who saved kevin.

Abel: Great, look who we have to deal with.

Kevin: No, that mechanical beast...

Abel and alexis see's the dead mechanical beast.

?: RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Garadas minion: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The rogue mechanical beast cross's It's arms, making the garadas k7 minion mad.

Garadas minion(angry): Grrrrrrrr...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!

The garadas k7 minion charges, only to have the rogue mechanical beast punch It, ripping It's head off. The body fall's down on It's side, as oil drains from the body. .

Alexis: A-Amazing..What power.

Abel: This isn't the time to be amazed, we gotta go before it spots us.

Alexis: Wait, this one is different. It doesn't seem to be interested in killing humans, It only kills mechanical beasts.

Kevin: I didn't know that mechanical beast would kill eachother. This one might help us out.

Abel: Help...From a mechanical beast?!

Kevin: It's the only choice we have to get to our friends.

Alexis: He's right.

Abel thinks for awhile.

Abel:...Alright, lets do It!

Tenbi academy: gym

Minori: Is that all of them?!

Furan: Yes.

Gen: How many are dead?

Tomika: Just five.

Akaya: This is bad, theirs too many mechanical beasts.

Kimi: Where are kevin, abel and elizabeth?!

Chacha: They're still out there!

Minaya: I just hope there okay.

Meanwhile:

Kevin, abel and alexis are going through the army of mechanical beast. Kevin throws both of his keyblades and slices 20 mechanical beast and 10 garadas k7 minions. Abel shots fireballs and kills 10 garadas k7 minions and doublas m2 minions. alexis use's an attack called "feather frenzy", which allows her to summon 30 short pink spears. They hit about 20 mechanical beast. Alexis snaps her fingers and the spears explode, killing them. The rogue mechanical beast is grappling with another mechanical beast. It pushes the mechanical beast to a wall and punches It's head 3 times. Kevin, abel and elizabeth run pass It. The rogue mechanical beast see's tenbi academy, It rushes to tenbi academy, but Is quickly surronded by 40 doublas m2 minions and 40 garadas k7 minions. The rogue mechanical beast draws gazatou and charges. It slices 30 doublas m2 minions and garadas k7 minions. The rogue mechanical beast slams ganzatou on the ground, creating a shockwave and killing the rest.

Abel: Will we be able to make It in time?

Alexis: I hope so.

Tenbi academy: Gym.

Boy student 1(scared): This isn't happening! This isn't happening!

Boy student 2: H-Hey, calm yourself down.

Boy student 1(scared): How?! I saw my friends die, I might be next!

Himegami shocks him.

Himegami: Keep your mouth shut or I'll make you shut It.

Boy student 1: Y-Yes, ma'am.

The floor begins to shakes, scaring everyone.

Takeru: What's happening ?!

Akaya: Everyone, stay calm!

Then, two garadas k7 minions burst through the wall.

Takeru: They broke in.

The students all run for there life.

Girl student 1(scared); Run!

Boy student 3: Where are kevin, elizabeth and abel?!

Girl student 2: They're dead!

Takeru: ( Will this be our end?)

The venus and maken-ki members prepare to fight them.

Takeru: Guys!...

Haruko: What are you standing around for?

Takeru: Uh...well...

Minori: No time to talk, we gotta protect the students.

Syria: Yeah. I won't let these things hurt my takeru-kun!

Takeru: (But, will we be abel to deafeat these things?)

Out of nowhere, the two garadas k7 minions are punched by the rogue mechanical beast.

Takeru(shocked): What?!

The rogue mechanical beast sends them flying and crashing into the other mechanical beast.

?: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!

Takeru(surprised): What...was that?

Kevin, abel, and alexis make It in time.

Gen: Kevin, Abel, Alexis!

Abel: We did it, we made it!

Takeru: You three are okay!

Abel: Everyone, that mechanical beast kills other mechanical beast. It doesn't seem to kill humans. If we let it be, it'll kill the other mechanical beasts.

Yan: Let the mechanical beast be?

Usugi: You use the mechanical beast for help? That's insane, what if it kills us next?!

Kevin: It won't. It saved me from another mechanical beast. It could've killed me awhile ago, but It didn't.

The rogue mechanical beast slices 3 garadas k7 minions with ganzatou.

?: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!

All the mechanical beasts started to retreat.

Kevin: They're retreating!

Minori: They'll be back, someday.

Abel tries to find the rogue mechanical beast, but It's g9ne.

Abel: Huh, where did that mechanical beast go?

Kevin: It disappeared?

Kevin tries to look for It.

Usugi: We should leave It. A mechanical beast is a mechanical beast, nothing else.

Alexis: But, what If this one could be an ally?

Yan: A mechanical beast...An ally?

Demitra: It protected us.

Akaya: She's right. What If kevin, alexis and abel were gone, and they would attack us again? We don't have that kind of power to stop them.

Yan:...Alright.

Gen then see's kevin on top of the front gate.

Gen: Hey, what's wrong?!

Kevin: The mechanical beast is...

The one's that didn't retreat were ganging up on the rogue mechanical beast.

Kevin: Damn It!

Kevin jumps off the gate and runs.

Gen: Hey, kevin! Wait!

Kevin: (This one might help us defeat dark armor, I won't let it die!)

A garadas k7 minion appears behind him and smacks kevin back. It grabs both of It's sickles and stomps on kevin's left arm, pinning him down.

Azuki: This is bad!

The maken-ki members, abel, alexis and venus rush to help kevin. The rogue mechanical beast see's kevin in trouble. It's eyes begin to turn red and It's grill-like mouth pulls aprat to form a mouth with teeth.

?: RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The rogue mechanical beast plows It way through the other mechanical beast, punching them, knocking them to the ground and stomp on their heads.

?: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The rogue mechanical beast bites the garadas k7 minions neck and rips It's head off. Everyone was shocked. The rogue mechanical beast grabs the dead garadas minions legs and use's it to crush the remaining mechanical beast. A doublas minion sneaks behind the rogue mechanical beast, but It spots the doublas minion and swings the garadas minion corpse at the doublas m2 minion.

Abel: H-Hey...

It spits out the garadas minion's head.

?: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Usugi: W-What is that thing?!

The rogue mechanical beast grill mouth forms back and It's eyes turn back into sky blue. It then falls down.

Alexis: What's wrong with It?

Azuki: It must've gotten all tired from the fighting.

Kevin: Abel, help me out.

Abel: For what?

Kevin: To carry the mechanical beast.

Abel: Okay.

Kevin grabs the body, while abel grabs the legs.

Kevin: On the count to 3...1...2...3!

Kevin and abel pick It up.

Kevin: Alright. Come on, let's go!

Alexis: Um...Do you two need help?

Abel: Nope, we're fine.

Kevin: Definitely, this thing is as light as a kitten.

Alexis(sarcastic): Really?

Alexis see's there legs shaking.

Nurse's office:

Kevin: Where should we put It?

Aki: Right there.

Kevin and abel put It by a wall.

Kevin: Man, that thing weighed a ton.

Alexis: I thought you said It was as light as a kitten.

Kevin: Uh...I-It was. I said "weighed a ton" on accident.

Elizabeth: Oh...

Gen: This thing is amazing!

Gen checks the rogue mechanical beast.

Gen: By looking at It's weapons and the way It fights, this thing could destroy an army.

Minaya: But, what about when It turned berserk?

Gen: I can't tell. Something might've triggered It.

Kevin: It was protecting me.

Everyone looks at kevin.

Reel: Protecting...

Aili: You...

Kevin: Yes. That moment when I was about to be killed, the mechanical beast lunged out, like It was protecting someone important.

Gen: everyone, I want you all to go back to your apartments. Me, minori, akaya, aki and tomika will analzye the mechanical beast.

Everyone: Okay.

Later on:

Aki: This mechanical beast is different from the others.

Tomika: It has immense power.

Gen: Yeah, It's like a god or a demon.

Akaya: Or both.

Minori: Why would something this powerful betray dark armor?

Akaya: It probably got tired of taking orders and wanted to live on It's own.

Minori: Still, something like this could cause destruction.

Next day, nurse's office:

Aki: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Gen: Aki, what's wrong?

Gen see's a giant hole in the wall.

Gen: It escaped?!

Aki: We have to warn the students!

Meanwhile:

A group of students are looking at something.

Gen: What's going on?

Gen see's haruko, himegami, inaho, takeru, abel and alexis unconcious in a hole.

Gen: Haruko!

Gen see's If haruko's okay. The maken-ki members arrive and help them.

Minaya: Haruko-senpai!

Furan: Haurko-san!

Haruko begins to wake up.

Gen: Haruko, what happened?!

Haruko(weak): The mechanical beast...ambushed us...and took kevin...

Gen: Where did It go?

Haruko(weak): It went...east/

Meanwhile:

Kevin wakes up, carried by the rogue mechanical beast. Kevin kicks It's head.

Kevin: Let me go, you giant tin can!

?: Tin can?!

The rogue mechanical beast throws kevin.

?(angry): You sure have guts calling me that, kevin!

Kevin: Look who's talking to someone who betrayed his own kind.

?: Is that anyway to treat your cousin?!

Kevin: My...cousin?

His cousin?!

?: You cousin, jason.

Kevin: Jason?...Pfft, that's impossible, you can't be jason.

?: Then, lend me your hand.

Kevin(sarcastic): Okay...

Kevin lends his hand to the mechanical beast.

?: Now, close your eyes.

Kevin close's his eyes and see's memories of his cousin, jason.

Kevin: Jason! It's you! It really is you!

Jason: Hey, hey. Calm down, kevin.

Kevin: How did you end up like this?!

Jason: Long story, my spirit is inside this mechanical beast named mazinkaiser skl, he was the brother of iron kaiser.

Kevin: Iron kaiser had a brother?

Jason: Yeah. Mazinkaiser skl had many names, but there was one that suited him best...The Demon God.

Kevin: The Demon God?

Jason: Yes, because his powers were like that of a god and a demon.

Kevin: Why did he betray dark armor?

Jason: He wondered why they had to kill humans. Skl saw them as innocent creatures, he didn't want to kill them. Until one day, he was shot in the head. When the mechanical beast attacked, I was killed by one. When I was about to pass away, I saw a giant shadow. He made a deal with me, If we both work together to defeat dark armor, I said yes and I merged my spirit with mazinkaiser skl. I was amazed when I saw my new body, but It didn't last long until I was surronded by mechanical beast. They saw Skl as a threat, because they sensed a human spirit in him. I killed every single one of them. Day after Day, they would come after me.

KevinL So, he's the only one who cared for humans?

Jason: Yes, an...GAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jason puts his hands on his head.

Kevin: Jason! Is something wrong?!

Jason: Kevin. run! Don't come any closer!

Kevin: B-But...

Jason: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Jason falls on his back. kevin checks on him.

Kevin: Jason! Jason, wake up! Jason! Jason!

Jason grabs kevin by his neck and gets up.

Kevin(weak): J-J-Jason, what are you doing?

A giant shadow hovers over jason and lets out a giant roar. Jason's eyes begin to turn red...

...To be continued...

Jason/mazinkaiser skl appears: ( legend of kaiser)


	5. Maken-Ki Story 10

Maken-Ki Story 10. The Demon God appears, Part 2.

Kevin(weak): J-J-Jason, what are you doing?

A giant shadow hovers over jason and lets out a giant roar. Jason's eyes begin to turn red.

Kevin(weak): Jason...Can't you... hear me?

Jason: I'm not this so called jason you know

Kevin(weak): Who...are you?

Jason: I am Demon Lord Dante, King of all devils!

Kevin(weak): What are you...doing with jason?

Jason(possessed by dante): Dark armor sent me to return mazinkaiser skl.

Kevin(weak): Dark armor?...You know dark armor?!

Jason(possessed by dante): Yes, he saved me a billion years ago. I was in battle with god, but he imprisoned me in ice for a thousand years. Until, Dark armor came along and helped me escape. He promised me a power to defeat anything If I'd served him.

Kevin(weak/angry): Damn...you!

Jason(possessed by dante): Just a little more and It's all over for you!

When jason was about to end kevin's life...

Inaho: Kevin-san!

Jason(possessed by dante): Hmm...?

Azuki: Kevin!

Jason(possessed by dante): Ohhhh! Look who we have here.

Kevin(weak): L-Leave...them out of this!

Jason(possessed by dante): Don't worry. I won't hurt them. I'm just gonna have a little fun with them.

Jason knocks out kevin.

Abel: Kevin!

Minaya: Where could that mechanical beast take him?

Minaya got her answer when they heard footsteps and jason appears.

Abel: It's here!

Alexis: But there's something different about It.

Alexish feels dante's powers in jason.

Jason walks to them. Abel shoots 3 fireballs at jason, but It doesn't hurt him.

Abel: What?!

Jason spreads his arms out and fires his forearms at abel and alexis. Both forearms hit abel and elizabeth in the stomach, making them vomit blood.

Usugi: I told you It would kill us!

Minaya shoots light daggers at jason. Jason draws the breast triggers from his chest and shoot down the light daggers down. Daggers keep pursuing jason, but jason keeps shooting every light dagger down. Jason reloads the breast triggers. Jason shoots at abel, elizabeth and the maken-ki members, they all dodge th bullets. Haruko, abel and elizabeth charge at jason, who know use's the breast triggers as axe's. The bash their blades, making a loud bang. Jason punches abel and alexis in the abdomen, shoots his forearms and sends them both along with abel and elizabeth crashing into trees. Haruko attacks jason from behind with murakumo , but jason grabs murakumo and punches haruko. Jason walks to haruko, but takeru gets in front of her.

Takeru(angry): You sure have guts to headbutt a girl!

Then, a loud roar is heard from nowhere.

?: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!

Jason(possessed by dante): Looks like someone is a little mad...

Kevin appears, know as berserk armor. Berserk armor leaps at jason and bites his arm. Jason then grabs berserk armor's tail.

Jason(possessed by dante): Such a pest!

Jason throws berserk armor to a tree. Berserk armor recovers and fires his beam at jason, but jason was able to deflect it with his ganzatou. Jason shoots his forearms at berserk armor. They grab berserk armor's arms, lift him up to the arm, and send him crashing to the ground. Jason grabs one of the breast triggers.

Jason(possessed by dante): Time to end this!

Before he pulls the trigger, a light sphere comes down. A being of light forms from the sphere. Jason shoots at It, but the bullets stop when thay almost reached It. The being of light use's a attack that sends dante away from jason.

Jason(possessed by dante): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

When jason was freed, he see's the maken-ki members and abel surrond him.

Jason: What are you guys doing?

Himegami: Trying to play dumb, huh?

Electricity appears from the tip of himegami's fingers.

Azuki: We saw you hurt our friends!

Jason(shocked): Hurt?! I-I don't know what's going on!

Jason see's alexis turning berserk armor back into kevin.

Jason: Kevin!

Jason passes through the others and runs to check on his cousin.

Jason: Kevin, Are you alright? Kevin! come on, wake up! I can't lose another cousin!

Kimi(surprised): Cousin?!

Abel: What does It mean?

Jason(depressed): Please, don't die on me!

Everyone see's a tear flow down jason's face

Abel: It's crying.

Azuki: A mechanical beast...crying?

Kevin wakes up.

Jason: Kevin!? are you...

Kevin: Jason...?

Jason: Oh, thank god!

Jason hugs kevin, but instead squeezes him.

Kevin(squeezed); Jason!...Jason!

Jason notices he's squeezing kevin and drops him.

Jason: Oh...sorry.

The being of light disappears. The shadow of Demon Lord Dante appears behind kevin and jason.

Dante: Damn you, Damn you all! I'll remember this day. I'll come back with my 100 devil army and destroy you, Mazinkaiser SKl!

Jason: Just try, I'll destroy you and your 100 devil army!

Dante disappears. The others rush to kevin and jason.

Elizabeth: You okay?

Kevin: Yeah. This guy here is my cousin, jason.

Everyone(shocked): You Cousin!?

Takeru: B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But, he's a mechanical beast.

Kevin: Yes, I know. But he's different then the others.

Jason: You all must be kevin's friends

Inaho: Yes, we are.

Jason: Well, what do we have here, kevin?

Kevin: What?

Jason: We have some cuties and hotties here.

Kevin: Careful, jason. They maybe hot and cute, but their deadly, too

Jason: Really? Show me.

Alexis steps up to jason and summons her divine rose keyblade.

Jason: Who's this?

Kevin: This is alexis.

Jason: She doesn't look that dangerous.

Alexis hits jason in the head, smoke appears from the mark that alexis made. Everyone's jaws just dropped when they saw what alexis did to jason.

Alexis: Was that enough've?

Jason(inpain): Hee, It's gonna take alot more then that to take me down.

Alexis hits him the head 3 more times, making him fall.

Alexis: Now?

Jason: Yes, I'm convinced.

Alexis: Good.

Everyone looks at alexis.

Alexis: What?

Takeru: H-How did you do that?!

Alexis: Oh, that?...I don't know. Guess I'm just really strong.

Kevin and abel help jason up.

Jason: Thanks.

Abel: So, what are you going to do now?

Jason: I'm just gonna stay here and train you three.

Abel/Kevin: Train us?!

Jason: Yeah! Is there some kind of a problem?!

Kevin: Yes! We can train on our own, we don't need your help!

Kevin and abel walk away.

Jason: Oh, boys~~

Kevin/Abel: Yes?~

Jason hits both kevin and abel with ganzatou, sending them flying to tenbi academy.

The team is finally born. Kevin, Abel, Alexis, Jason/Mazinkaiser SKl will work together to stop dark armor and his army of mechanical beast's!

End.

Music:

Dante possessing jason: ( Ultraman mebius, armor of veangence.)


	6. Maken-Ki Story 11

Maken-Ki Story 11. The new venus member arrives.

Jason is trying to look for kevin, able and alexis.

Jason: Where the hell are those three?! Don't they know that they just missed their training!

Jason hears people cheering in a building.

Jason: Hm, what's going on in their?

Jason enters and see's the boys and girls in there swimsuits, having a contest. Jason then see's abel and kevin.

Kevin: Come on, takeru!

Abel: You can do this!

Jason taps on abel's shouldars.

Abel: Not now, please.

Jason taps on abel's shouldar again.

Abel: I said, Not now!

Jason taps abel's shouldar one last time, making him abel.

Abel(angry): Will you knock It...

Abel see's jason in front of him

Abel: Uh...oh...

Kevin: What's wrong, abe...

Kevin see's jason.

Kevin:...Oh, crap!

Jason: What is going on here, you two?

Abel: I'll explain. The boys are all mad because the girls don't want swimming to be co-ed. The boys decided thay wanted a water cavalry battle to settle things.

Kevin: It's now takeru vs. syria.

Demitra summons a wave and prepares to finish takeru off.

Kevin: Oh, no! Takeru's a goner!

Abel: We're done for!

Then, demitra stops and looks at something.

Kevin: (What is she looking at?)

Kevin looks at the direction demitra is looking and see's a cool, silver haired girl. Kevin blushes at how beautiful the sliver hair girl is.

Kevin: (S-So...Pretty.)

With demitra's attack stopped, syria falls on takeru, giving takeru the oppurtunity to pull her head band off.

Yuka: The boys have won!

The boys cheer for takeru.

Abel: He did It!

Jason: Way to go, takeru!

Jason and abel high five. Jason was about to give kevin a high five, but kevin is still looking at the cool, silver haired girl.

Jason: Kevin, is something wrong?

Kevin: There's a cool, silver haired girl over there.

Kevin points to where the silver haired girl is at.

Jason: What girl? I don't see any cool, sliver haired girl.

Kevin: What do you m...

Kevin turns around and see's the cool. silver haired girl gone.

Kevin: What the...? She was right there.

Demitra gets out of the water.

Kevin: Hey, demitra. Who was that silver haired girl?

Demitra: She's another member of venus.

Kevin: What? Why didn't you tell me we had another member?!

Demitra(groans):...

Next day:

Kevin and abel were at the security commitee, waiting for everyone else.

Kevin: I wonder how It's going with the swim class now co-ed.

Abel: I bet all the boys are drooling.

Kevin: You bet.

Kevin and abel fistbump. Jason, usugi and takeru enter the security commitee, with their heads down.

Kevin: So, ho...

Jason(angry): Don't even ask!

Abel: You guys seem upset about something.

Usugi: Yeah! At swimming class!

Abel: But, we won yesterday, swimming is now co-ed

Kevin: He's right

Usugi(angry): Someone we know betrayed us and used his maken to turn the girls invisible. The girls tolda him to help them out!

Takeru(angry): That traitor! He took away our dreams.

Jason(angry): Our dreams of seeing the girls in their swimsuits!

Usugi(angry): Then, he came along and took alway our dreams!

Jason/takeru/usugi(crying): Damn It!

Kevin: I-I know how you guys feel.

Jason thought of something.

Jason: Wait...Did you two help him?

Kevin/Abel: What?!

Jason(angry): Don't lie to me, the girls also asked you guys to help them out, too!

Kevin: No! Your just being selfish!

Jason grabs kevin's and abel's necks.

Jason(angry): What was that?! Who's selfish!?

Kevin(weak): You, that's you!

Abel(weak): Stop trying to blame others.

Jason: I think I know why you helped them. You two were worried that the boy's were look at alexis in her swimsuit!

Kevin(angry): Don't mess with us!

Abel(angry): You're the one who was nervous!

Jason(angry): Shut up! For now on, you two will be my slaves!

Kevin/abel(angry): Who's the slaves?!

The three of them begin to fight.

Takeru: S-Should we stop them?

Usugi: I don't think anyone can stop them. Maybe we should let them be.

Takeru: Good idea.

Takeru and usugi slowly make there way out of the security commitee.

An hour later:

Kevin(angry): Damn that jason! Who the hell does he think he is?! Bossing me and abel around! If he was human, I would've taken him down easily!

Kevin then hears someone scream inpain.

Kevin: What the?!

he runs to see what happened. He see's a girl with white hair, who comes from a place called kamigari, led by yamato ouken. The girl is named otohime, along with her twin brother, gouken. She is using her maken "doll house" against her opponent. Doll house can create a voodoo doll of her oppoent. When the doll is damaged, the opponent will be damaged the same way the doll is. Takeru shouts and runs to her.

Takeru: Stop It! The match is over. Stop!

Otohime: What? You're interfering? Well, then...I'll just make a doll of you, too.

Otohime creates a doll of takeru. Takeru stops.

Otohime: Kneel there.

She makes takeru kneel.

Otohime: This is where it gets fun.

Takeru: (It isn't because she's a girl. I just can't forgive people who hurt the weak.)

Kevin: Hold It!

Otohime see's kevin with his armor on and his arms folded.

Otohime: Just who are you?

Kevin: I am the one who destroys all evil, who protects other's. I am known as Kevin, The Armored Warrior!

Everyone looks at kevin.

Takeru: What was that all about?

Kevin(angry): Shut It! It's a speech I made up when I fight against my opponents!

Takeru: Could've you made up something a little longer?!

Kevin(angry): I can't!

Otohime: Are you two gonna argue or are we gonna fight?!

Kevin: Be my guest!

Kevin charges at otohime. But otohime creates a doll of kevin, making him stop.

Otohime: Now, bow down to me.

Otohime makes kevin bow to her.

Otohime: HAHAHA! You really are an Idiot, did you think you could-

Before she finishes, a purplish fire forms on kevin and the doll, too.

Otohime: W-What? What is this?!

Takeru: No...

The purplish fire disappears, turning kevin into berserk armor.

Berserk armor: (huff)...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Berserk armor charges at otohime, tackles her and pins her arms down. Berserk armor roars at otohime's face.

Berserk armor: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Berserk armor attempts to slit her throat, but takeru stops him and holds his arms. Berserk armor use's the blades on his back to stab takeru, making him let go. Berserk armor delivers a right and left hook. He grabs takeru and right uppercuts him. Berserk armor grabs takeru and throws takeru over him. Takeru trie to get up, but berserk armor stomps on his back.

Takeru: (He's still my friend. But I can't let him hurt other people.)

Takeru grabs on berserk armor's leg and tosses him back, then gets up. Berserk armor use's the blades on his arms to slice takeru. Takeru dodges the blades and grabs berserk armor's arm.

Takeru: Even If you're my friend, I won't forgive you for hurting weaker people!

Green energy covers takeru's hand as he punches berserk armor's chest, making him slam down on his side. Takeru turns around and see's otohime and gouken gone.

Takeru: They're gone...

Berserk armor regains himself and tries to finish takeru off, until something hit's berserk armor's head.

Takeru: Hu!?...

Takeru turns and see's berserk armor fall to the ground, turning back into kevin. Takeru see's a cool, sliver haired girl healing the person who fought otohime.

Takeru: Are you the one who knocked berserk armor out?

?: Yes. But this one is very wounded. he needs to be treated.

Takeru: R-Right.

Usugi: Takeru, are you alright!?

Inaho: Takeru-sama!

Nurse's office:

Kevin wakes up.

Kevin:...Ow,my head.

Akaya: Ah, you're awake. Just in time.

Kevin: Akaya-san, what happened?

Akaya: You turned into berserk armor and almost killed takeru.

Kevin(shocked): Is he alright?!

Akaya: Kevin, relax. He's fine.

Kevin:...Phew...That's a relief.

Akaya: However, there is someone that would like to meet you.

Kevin: Who?

Akaya: Come with me.

Kevin follows akaya.

Security commitee:

Akaya opens the door.

Akaya: He's here.

Kevin walks in and see's the cool, sliver haired girl he saw yesterday. Akaya leaves.

Kevin: You're that girl...

?: It's nice to meet you. I'm Minerva martha.

Kevin(nervous): Um...It's...uh...nice to meet you, too.

Minerva: What's wrong?

Kevin(nervous):...N-Nothing. I just get a...(gulp) little nervous when I meet someone new.

Minerva: Ufufufufufu~

Kevin: What's so funny?

Minerva: The others told me you were mad and angry.

Kevin: Oh, I was actually being controlled.

Minerva: Yes, I was told so.

Kevin: Um...Your eyes...are they...

Jason slams the door open.

Kevin: Jason!

Jason walks to kevin.

Jason: Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you and abel.

Kevin:...I-It's okay.

Minevra then opens her eyes. Jason's head rips away, showing a smaller head of a robot called mazinger z. Kevin eyes and jaw widen when he saw jason's tiny head. Minvera walks towards kevin.

Minevra: It was nice meeting you, kevin.

Minevra leaves the room.

Jason(High voice): You tell anyone about this and I will kill you! Do you understand?!

Kevin(nervous): Y-You look better...

Jason waves his finger at kevin. Then, picks up his real head and puts It back on. Jason and kevin head back to haruko's apartment and see abel and elizabeth there.

Kevin: Hey, guys.

Alexis: I was told you met the new venus member.

Kevin: Yes, I did and...

Jason grabs kevin's shouldar.

Jason(under breath): Tell them what happened and your dead!

Alexis:"And" What?

Kevin: N-Nothing.

Alexis opens the door and see's takeru getting a noogie from usugi, himegami, inaho and haruko and with them is...Minerva

Kevin: Minerva-san?!

Jason: You again!?

Minvera: Oh, so we meet again.

Jason: W-W-W-Why are you here?!

Minvera: To help takeru pass his exam.

Abel: Exams? What exams?

Haruko: Takeru is failing his grades, If he doesn't pass his exam...He'll be fired from maken-ki.

Kevin/Abel/Alexis/Jason: Fired?!

Abel: You can't be serious!

Inaho(crying): It's true. If takeru-sama is fired, how can I marry him?!

Abel: We'll help him!

Alexis: Takeru is still our friend.

Jason: The least we can do is help out.

Kevin: I'm not letting takeru get fired.

Minerva: As expected from you kevin and your tiny headed cousin.

Jason: Eek...

Alexis: Kevin, what does she mean by "tiny head" cousin?

Kevin(nervous): Um...Um...(sweating)...Well...

Jason: She means the little skull on top of my head, alexis.

Alexis: oh, yeah.

Minerva: Besides, these 3 girls are fighting over him.

Kevin: What do you mean?

Minerva: A harem story, in which multiple girls fight over a single guy, It's supposed to be standard for this country.

Kevin, abel and jason nod to minvera. Himegami then sweat drops.

Himegami: What country is she talking about?

Huh?!...I thought...harems are standard in...JAPAN!

Kevin/Abel/Jason(angry): YOURS, GOD DAMN IT!

Himegami gets scared.

Later:

Kevin went outside, while jason, abel, and alexis stayed in with the others.

Haruko: Do your best with training, take-chan.

Takeru: Just me?

Himegami: You should start by doing as much as you can on your own. I'll come to see how you're doing later.

Usugi: Roger. Leave it to me! Let's get going, failure!

Takeru: Usugi?

Takeru and usugi leave.

Himegami: They're idiots, but they're good friends.

Meanwhile:

Kevin was sitting on a bouldar, looking at the moon.

Kevin: Strange...This looks familiar. But I don't know why. It's like I've been here before.

?: You really are like him.

Kevin: Hu...Who's there?

Minerva appears behind a tree.

Kevin: Minerva-san, why are you here?!

Minerva: I came to inform you that we have to take himegami-san to kamigari, before she releases the seal on Ama no hara.

Kevin(shocked): What?...You're kidding, right?!

Minerva: No. There was someone else, that had your power and himegami-san's too.

Kevin: Takeru...Are you gonna take him, too?

Minerva:...Possibly.

Kevin(angry):...No, I won't let you take himegami and takeru. If you want to take them, You'll have to get through me first!

Minerva: Wait a minute, we're not gonna take them yet, we're jsut gonna examine there powers.

Kevin: Oh...Then...

Suddenly, a beam of lightning hits kevin behind.

Minerva: Kevin!

Kevin falls off the bouldar. Minerva checks on him.

Minerva: Kevin, are you alright?

Kevin: Yeah, but what attacked me?

Something appears on top of the bouldar. When the moon got behind It, Kevin was shocked. It was a mechanical version of his armor named Mecha Armor.

Mecha Armor: A mechanical beast that resembles kevin's armor, except that it has these mechanical parts on It's waist, arms, and legs. It was some of kevin's attacks. It's head, upper body, and lower body can be seperated. The lower half of It's helmet can open and fire a blinding light and a freeze breathe. It also can fire lasers from It's fingers and fire missles.

Kevin: (What is this?! Is dark armor trying to pull something?!)

Mecha armor began to talk.

Mecha. A: Mecha armor strong!

Kevin: What?!

Mecha. A: Destroy Kevin!

Angered by this, kevin combines with his armor.

Kevin: I'll show you who is stronger!

Kevin rushes towards the robotic armor.

Kevin: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kevin tackles mecha armor, but gets punched back. Kevin chops mecha armor's body twice, but it doesn't hurt mecha armor. Mecha armor did the same thing, chopping kevin's body twice, then punching his face twice. Kevin backflips, then claps his hands together and fire 3 sky blue energy beams from the tips of his fingers. The energy beams break when they hit mecha armor. Mecha armor did the samething kevin did. The energy beams hit kevin's helmet, making him fall down on his back and destroying the left side of his helmet. It's like he's fighting his self. Kevin grabs his helmet and throws It aside. Then, he summons both of his keyblades and charges at mecha armor.

Kevin: Dragons...

Kevin slices through mecha armor.

Kevin: Slash!

Mecha armors is cut in half.

Kevin: (Did i get It?!)

To kevin's surprise, mecha armor's upper body split apart. Mecha armor's upper body gets pulled down by electricity and comibnes with It's lower body. Mecha armor points his arms at kevin.

Mecha. A: Destroy kevin!

Mecha armor fires It's finger missles at kevin. Kevin backs away as the barrage of missles keep hitting him. Mecha armor shoots his hands at kevin and grab his neck. Mecha armor then swings kevin around at high speed, turning It's whole body around. Mecha armor smashes kevin to the ground, then launches a barrage of lasers from It's finger tips.

Mecha. A: Mecha armor strong!

Mecha armor leaves. But then, kevin gets up, with his eyes now sky blue. Mecha armor turned around, opens It helmet and fires It's ice breath. When It got close to kevin, the wind blew away. A blueish fire appears behind kevin and It forms into a sky blue chinese dragon. Kevin points at mecha armor, the chinese dragon charges at mecha armor, passing through It and consuming It in flames, causing an explosion. The chinese dragon disappears. Minvera checks on kevin.

Minerva: Kevin, are you okay?

Kevin then falls down like a ragdoll, but minerva catches him.

Minerva: Kevin!

Kevin then wakes up.

Kevin: M-Minerva-san, what happened?

Minerva: You don't remember what happened?

Kevin: No.

Mecha armor, surprisingly, survived the attack, with its left arm and half of his head and body destroyed.

Mecha. A(damaged): D...D-Des...Destr...D-D-Des-Des-Destroy-K-K-Kev...

Mecha armor slowly walks to kevin. Kevin summons his keyblades. Then, out of nowhere, something slammed It's fist on mecha armor, crushing mecha armor and killing it . It was a giant mechanical beast, kevin couldn't see all of It because of the smoke. He only saw It's three heads and red eyes, one with four eyes and the other two with three eyes.

?: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...!

Someone whistles to the three-headed mechanical beast, making it retreat.

Kevin: What was that?

Minerva: A much more powerful mechanical beast then the others you have fought. You must be prepared.

Kevin: Right.

Minerva: Oh, and one more thing.

Minerva kisses kevin on the left cheek, which causes his whole face to blush.

Kevin: W-W-W-What was t-t-th-that f-f-f-for?!

Minerva: For being strong and protecting others.

Kevin slums down on his back.

Minerva: Ufufufufufu~

Next day: Security commitee.

Takeru passed his exam. Kevin, abel, alexis and jason rush in the security commitee.

Takeru: Guys?!

Kevin: haha, I knew you would pass it, takeru.

Abel: We thought you were gonna be fired.

Takeru: If it wasn't for you guys, I would've failed without your help.

Usugi see's a kissmark on kevin's left cheek.

Usugi: Hey, kevin. What's that on your left cheek?

Kevin(nervous): W-What?! What are you talking about?

Kevin covers the kissmark.

Usugi: Are you hiding something?

Kevin: N-Never.

Jason: Let me see.

Jason grabs kevins hand and see's the kissmark.

Jason: A kissmark!?

Abel/Usugi: What!?

Jason(angry): Kevin, what are you hiding?!

Kevin: I-It's not what you think!

Abel(angry): Then, why is there a kissmark on your cheek?!

Kevin: Let me ex...

Abel, jason and usugi began to clobber kevin.

Kamigari:

Otohime: That was a failure.

Dark armor: That was the beginning, there's still more.

Gouken: What happen's next?

Dark armor: You'll see.

Otohime: I can hardly wait.

Dark armor watches the battle between kevin and mecha armor.

Dark armor: He's just like him.

Otohime: Like who?

Dark armor:...

END

Mecha armor appears ( Mechagodzilla vs anguirus theme)

Kevin vs. mecha armor: (Ultraman dyna 2nd ending)


	7. Maken-Ki Story 12

Maken-Ki Story 12. Decisive Battle At Tenbi Academy! Dark armor's history.

Last chapter for the maken-ki series, then on to the next world.

Haruko was walking to school, thinking about something.

Haruko: ( Back when I was little, take-chan really cared about others. I wanted to be like him, too.)

Suddenly, haruko hears something rustle behind the bushes.

Moments later:

Haruko ends up trapped in a room.

Haruko: ( Save me, take-chan.)

Security commitee:

Takeru: Haru-nee didn't come to school?

Himegami: No. This morning, she supposedly left early to do leadership commitee work. Do you have any idea where she could be?

Takeru: None.

Himegami: Knowing her, I can't imagine she's skipping.

Jason: Same here.

Takeru: Jason-san?

Jason: Kevin didn't come to school, either. He said he had to do something. Did you see him at all, takeru?

Takeru: No.

Himegami: I want to search the school first. You, help me.

Takeru: Right.

Jason: I'll trie to look for them, too.

Himegami: We shouldn't tell the other maken-ki members. I don't want them to worry.

Takeru: All right.

Jason and himegami leave.

Takeru: Haru-nee and kevin just disappeared? That can't be...

Jason tries to look for haruko and kevin.

Jason: Where on earth could they be?

Alexis: Jason!

Alexis runs to jason.

Jason: Alexis, what are you doing here?

Alexis: I wanted to give you this.

Alexis give's jason a necklace, which has a the skull on jason's head on It.

Jason: What's this?

Alexis: A good luck charm. I made it so the four of us can still be together and know were alright.

Jason: Thanks.

Alexis: I want you to keep it safe.

Jason: I will.

Alexis: Promise?

Jason: Promise.

Meanwhile:

Takeru tries to find haruko, until a girl appears.

Girl student: Ooyama takeru. The girl you're looking for, Amaya Haruko, is in our custody.

Takeru: What?

Girl student: If you want her back, come to Ama Hara's summit. Alone. Tell no one.

Takeru: Who are you? Why did you take haru-nee?

Girl student: I am yamato kikyou.

Takeru was shocked.

Girl student: Yes, kamigari.

The girl then passes out.

Takeru: Kamigari?

Takeru makes his way to Ama no Hara. When he's there, he see's a woman with white hair, named kikyou.

Kikyou: I don't know how strong you are, but I'd be very grateful If you're able to force me to get serious.

Takeru: So, you're with kamigari. Where's haru-nee?

A mechanical eagle projects a screen, showing otohime.

Otohime: Thank you for coming, ooyama takeru. During my last duel, you and your friend humiliated me. So today, I'll pay you back. Better then anyone else, you should know my blooming garden's power. If you wish to save Amaya Haruko, do as we say. Of course, you know what will happen to her, should you refuse, she'll end up worse than that meat-head did. (chuckles).

Otohime plays with haruko's voodoo doll.

Takeru: Haru-nee...This is my fault...

Kikyou: I'm ready anytime.

Kikyou walks to fight with takeru.

Takeru: Tell me one thing.

Kikyou stops.

Takeru: What is the point of your strength?

Kikyou: (chuckles) That's an interesting question. All right, I'll give you the answer. My strenght exists to protect my pride. All life follows the rule that the weak obey the strong. I simply don't want to be one of the weak, You came to tenbi seeking strenght, did you not? Then...

Takeru: Me, too! I want to be strong...But that's...

Kikyou: So you can protect someone, correct? Then defeat me and protct her...That girl.

Takeru looks away.

Takeru: I...I can't accept this battle!

Kikyou's hand glows and punches takeru in the chest.

Takeru: G...Gaaa...

Kikyou: My element passed through your body.

Takeru: It was like an explosion inside my stomach. If you're that powerful, it can't be helped if I get hurt. But don't let haru-nee get hurt too! She has nothing to do with this!

Kikyou: Then...

Kikyou scissor kicks takeru's face, drawing blood.

Kikyou: Fight me with everythin you have. If you're unwilling to fight, you have no right to claim you'll protect anyone.

Takeru remains still.

Haruko: Why are you making him do this?

Otohime: You're always together, but you understand nothing, do you?

Haruko: Hu...

Otohime: I'm merely giving him what he wants. And you're helping. Having what you care for taken away inspires rage and fear. That is the switch that turns on the power that everyone hides within them.

Haruko: What he cares for...Take-chan...Back then, he...He lost what he cared about.

Haruko remembers the time when a stranger showed up to challenge takeru's mom at there dojo . After a long fight, takeru's mom was killed by him. This moment haunted takeru for a long time, seeing his own mother be killed.

Back to the fight:

Kikyou kicks takeru, slamming him against a rock.

Kikyou: What's wrong. Isn't your strength meant to protect another.

Takeru coughs blood.

Kikyou: Or...Have you realized you can't win, and given up on saving her?

Takeru thinks about the past, how he couldn't protect his mother.

Takeru: It's just like back then...I couldn't protect my mom. And this time, I'll lose Haru-nee...

Flashback:

Takeru's mom: Listen to me, takeru, the strength to fight isn't for hurting people or making them obey you. You need it so you can protect ourself and others to put a stop to fighting. Your mom wants you to discover real strength.

Takeru: Real strength?

Present:

Takeru: Real strength...To end the fight...To protect everyone...I...I...I did want that!

Element appears from the mountain and head straight to takeru.

Tenbi academy:

The students see the element from Ama no hara.

Girl student 2: Hey, what's that?

Girl student 3: What's wrong?

Girl student 4: It's kind of pretty!

Girl student 5: Look at that!

Girl student 6: Yeah! It's shining!

Himegami gets a strange feeling.

Himegami: This light and that cry...I'm probably the only one who hears it. It can't be...Nozuchi, come here.

A shikigami named nozuchi appears.

Nozuchi: Yes, princess.

Himegami: Go to Ama no Hara, and see what's happening there. I'll be there soon.

Nozuchi: Understood.

Nozuchi goes to Ama no hara.

The element is being suucked in through takeru's mouth.

Kikyou: Did he do this? The massive amount of element rising from the mountain...Could It be...The evil aura of the divine beast yamata no orochi?

Takeru then lose's control of himself and the element.

Kamigari:

Otohime: Amazing...A blood pointer who can absorb element directly through his mouth, when anger activates his ability, It draws in element limitlessly...And eventually, It will rage out of control, destroying even his own body. And what happens then is...

?: He'll destroy everything, right?

Haruko: That voice...

Haruko see's dark armor walk out of the shadows.

Dark armor: Well hello, Amaya Haruko.

Haruko: Dark armor! Why are you here?!

Dark armor: I made a deal with otohime. I told her "I'll help you defeat your enemies, If you help me defeat mine" She agreed.

Iron kaiser walks in and bows down.

Iron kaiser: Your majesty, preparations are complete.

Dark armor: Good, wait for my signal.

Iron kaiser: Understood.

Haruko: What are you going to do?!

The screen changes and shows a giant cage being bulit.

Haruko: What is...

Dark armor: This cage holds one of my new and powerful mechanical beast. Once it's released, tenbi academy will be destroyed. Not even mazinkaiser skl or his friends can stop it!

Otohime: I like the sound of that.

Dark armor: Cage Carrier G78, take off!

A jet-like mechanical beast called Cage Carrier G78 grabs the handles on top of the cage and takes off to tenbi academy, When It got to tenbi academy, Cage Carrier G78 drops the cage to the ground and retreats back.

Boy student 1: Hey, what's that?

Boy student 2: Somekind of UFO?

Boy student 3: Don't be stupid, those things don't even exist.

Kamigari:

Otohime: Now what?

Dark armor: We wait for the right moment.

Meanwhile:

Nozuchi looks around.

Nozuchi: Kaguzuchi and ikadzuchi are both recovering, so I decided to stay with the princess. But...I'd feel better if those two were here now.

Nozuchi then see's element coming towards her.

Nozuchi: Huh, wh-what? AAAAHHHH!

Nozuchi gets caught in a explosion and takeru jumps out of the smoke.

Gouken: What are you going to do? If he comes down, he could destroy the whole school.

Otohime: (chuckles) Sooner or later, our clan will rule tenbi. So if he destroys the school along with anyone likely to stand in our way...that's ideal.

Dark armor: Do you mind if I get a headstart?

Otohime: Sure thing, go for it.

Dark armor: Now, arise, garadoublas mk10! Arise, and turn tenbi academy into a fiery inferno...And let no one live.

Red eyes glow inside the cage. Something punches the front of the cage, until the front breaks off, It slowly walked out of the cage. The mechanical beast lifts it's head up and roars. It was named garadoublas mk10.

Garadoublas mk10: A combined mechanical beast of a doublas m2 minion and a garadas k7 minion.

Garadoublas mk10 begins It's rampage, stomping on a boy student. The doublas heads on It's shouldars fire red beams at a building and cut it in half. The garads head opens It's mouth and breathes fire and set's a building on fire. The students run for there lifes. Machine guns appear out of garadoublas mk10 and shoots 2 girl students and 2 boy students.

Kamigari:

Dark armor, otohime, and gouken watch as garadoublas mk10 destroys tenbi academy.

Dark armor(sinister): HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is just to good to enjoy.

Gouken: Looks pretty fun..

Dark armor: Say good-bye to tenbi academy, haruko, because It will all be in flames.

Haruko(worried): Everyone is going to be killed?...No...

Tenbi academy:

Chacha: Kimi, look at that!

Kimi and chacha see something in the forest.

Chacha: You think there's a big dragon or something in that forest?

Kimi: It seems to be heading toward us!

Takeru appears above them.

Chacha: Takeru?

Takeru slams down on the building, making chacha and kimi fall off. Until azuki and himegami quickly saved them.

Chacha: Thanks! You saved us.

Usugi: Whoo...What happened, Azuki-senpai?

Azuki: No clue!

Chacha: This huge dragon was in the then, it just appeared in front of us!

Azuki: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Kimi: Um, ooyama-kun was...

Everyone then see's takeru fly over them.

Inaho: Takeru-sama is...

Usugi(surprised): He's flying!

Himegami: It's like his whole body's made of element.

Minaya: He's floating like he's possessed by some kind of demon.

Chacha: Then I'll exorcise the demon!

Chacha does a exorcism and shouts "ventora".

Kimi: She's definitely doing that deliberately!

Azuki: Looks like it's the same as the the time he interrupted my duel. Either way, we'll have to stop him by force.

Takeru shoots multiple elements at the ground, making the maken-ki members cover themselves.

Usugi(angry): Just wake up, damn it!

Inaho: Takeru-sama, please stop!

An injured boy student tries to get help.

Boy student 4(injured): S-S-Someone...hel...help..me!

Minaya: He's hurt!

Garadoublas mk10 suddenly lunges out of the ground, behind the boy student.

Boy student 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The boy student tries to run away, but he trips. Garadoublas mk10 grabs him, as he struggles.

Boy student 4(scared): No, let me go! Let me go! I don't want to die!

The garads head opens It's mouth as the boy students gets closer.

Boy student 4(scared): h...h...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The garadas head chomps on the boy students head, blood flows down the garadoublas mk10 hand. The maken-ki members are horrified as garadoublas mk10 rips the body apart and eats It. Hearing the sounds of bones cracking and flesh being ripped just wants to make someone puke.

Minaya(scared): I-It ate him.

Inaho(scared): How horrible.

Garadoublas mk10 cleans itself after having It's meal. Garadoublas mk10 walks towards takeru, but stops when takeru stretches his arm out.

Azuki: it stopped. Why?

Himegami: It must've sensed the power inside of takeru.

Takeru points at his friends. Garadoublas mk10 charges at them, until It's punched in the chest by jason's forearms, sending garadoublas mk10 across the ground and back to takeru. Everyone turns around to see jason as forearms returns to his shouldars.

Jason: Is everyone okay?

Chacha: Just in time!

Abel and alexis appears.

Usugi: Where were you guys?

Alexis: We were helping the students out.

Abel: It seems like you were having some trouble.

Garadoublas mk10 gets back on It's feet.

Jason: Listen here, ugly, you have some nerve to attack this peaceful place. So we're gonna show you we mean business! Let's go!

Abel/Alexis: Right!

Jason, alexis and abel charge at garadoublas mk10, but is outnumbered by a swarm of element.

Abel: What just happened?!

The three see takeru.

Alexis: Takeru?

Jason(angry): Hey, what is wrong with you?! Whose side are you on?!

Garadoublas mk10 charges at them. The left doublas head chases after alexis, firing it's beam at her. Alexis runs dodges the beam, until it hits her back.

Alexis(inpain): GAAAAHHHHHH!

Abel: Alexis!

Garadoublas mk10 tries to stomp on abel, but abel moves out of the way.

Abel: Bastard!

Abel charges at garadoublas mk10 with both keyblades covered in fire. Garadoublas mk10 breathes fire at abel, consuming him in flames.

Jason: Abel!

Garadoublas mk10 grabs both sickles on the garadas head, while jason draws ganzatou. Garadoublas mk10 charges and slams It's sickles on Jason's sword. Jason can only block as garadoublas mk10 keeps slashing. Until, it knocks jason's sword out of his hands. Garadoublas mk10 grabs jason and throws him into a building. Garadoublas mk10 turns it's attention to abel and alexis. The red dots on the naval base open and shoots out a black smoke, turning abel and alexis to stone.

Jason(angry): Damn you!

Jason runs straight towards garadoublas mk10, but garadoublas shoots It's black smoke again, turning jason into stone. Garadoublas lifts It's heads up and roars in victory.

Kamigari:

Dark armor: (laughs sinsterly) Finally! Those 3 are defeated!...Look, haruko, do you finally see the power of the mechanical beasts?!

Haruko:...Monster!

Dark armor:...I always get that, back when was a human.

Haruko(shocked): You...were once human?

Dark armor: Yes. I would always kill humans alot, until "he" came along.

Otohime: Who's "he"?

Dark armor:...my brother

The three were speechless after they heard that dark armor had a brother.

Gouken: You never told us you had a brother.

Dark armor: You never asked.

Otohime: What happened to him?

Dark armo: He sacrificed himself in order to stop me! Did he really think he could stop me?! He was nothing more then a bug getting in my way!

Haruko gets angry after dark armor called his own brother a bug.

Haruko(angry): He's your own brother! Don't you care about him at all?!

Dark armor: Why should I?! I don't need a brother...Otohime, teach her a lesson!

Otohime: Understood.

Otohime crush's harukos voodoo doll, causing her pain...Until, something knocks otohime's maken out of her hands, freeing haruko. It was demitra, along with the rest of venus.

Haruko: Venus?!

Demitra: Are you alright, haruko?

Yan: It looks like we arrived just in time.

Syria: We're glad your okay, haruko.

Haruko(crying): Everyone...

Minerva: Me, reel and aili have created a portal.

Aili: It's a shortcut...

Reel: To tenbi academy...

Akaya appears from out of nowhere.

Akaya: Will you both surrendar, dark armor and otohime?

Dark armor and otohime nod at eachother.

Dark armor: (huff)...Alright, you win. We give up.

Otohime: But, until you arrest us, we have alittle surprise for you...Look!

Otohime points to the screen. The screen changes and shows kevin being wrapped by darkness.

Syria(shocked): That's...

Haruko(shocked): Kevin...

Yan(angry): You bastards, what did you do to him?!

Dark armor: Nothing. He tried picking a fight with us. So, i used garadoublas mk10 to deal with him.

Otohime: So, what will you do? Will you leave kevin and save tenbi academy, or will you fight us and trie to save both kevin and tenbi academy?

Haruko: You monsters! I will defeat both of you and save kevin!

Dark armor: Hmph...pathiec human.

Dark armor snaps his fingers and the ground begins to rumble. Something under the ground grabs haruko's legs. A 2nd garadoublas mk10 lunges out of the ground.

Haruko: A-Another one?!

It tries to eat haruko, until she summons murakumo and slices one of the left eyes. Garadoublas mk10 shrieks in pain and throws haruko away. Haruko see's her chance and charges at gardoublas mk10, but gardoublas mk10 see's her and whips It's tail at her, sending her crashing into the wall. Otohime and gouken then leave. Garadoublas mk10 walks to finish haruko off.

Meanwhile:

Kevin was still trapped in darkness, unitl he heard haruko screaming.

Kevin: ( Who's that?...Why am I hearing this?...Did something bad happen?...)

Suddenly, a light shows up and destroys the darkness surronding kevin.

?: Kevin! Kevin!

Kevin: Who...are you?

?: I'm a friend. I'm the one who freed jason from demon lord dante.

Kevin: Why are you here?

?: Your duty isn't complete. Their are still more worlds in danger. You must protect them all.

Kevin: But how? I can't protect them all, not by myself.

?: You won't. Your friends, abel, elizabeth and your cousin, jason will help you with your journey. Didn't you say you would protect all your friends?!

Kevin: I did...And I will!

?: Then stand up and fight. The fate of all worlds are in your hands!

Kevin: Right!

Light covers kevin and takes him to kamigari.

Kamigari:

Garadoublas mk10 approaches haruko, and is about to stomp on her. Haruko shields herself, but garadoublas mk10 stops. Haruko looks up and see's kevin in his armor using all of his strength to lift garadoublas mk10.

Syria(excited): Kevin!

Kevin: Are you okay, haruko-senpai?!

Haruko(excited): Yes!

Kevin nods at her, then throws garadoublas mk10 aside.

Haruko: I can't believe it! How did you escape?!

Kevin: Someone helped me.

Garadoublas mk10 gets back on It's feet.

Dark armor: I didn't think you could escape the darkness, kevin.

Kevin: I didn't do It alone!

Dark armor: You didn't?

Kevin: No, my friends were there for me. Even though we're apart, they will always be there for me, no matter what happens to us!

Dark armor: You talk too much. Garadoublas mk10, finish them off!

Garadoublas mk10 charges at them, on all fours. Until, the light that saved kevin appears, causing garadoublas mk10 to stop. The light disappears, and a man with armor, with a cape that look's likes kevins, abels and elizabeths armor.

Dark armor(shocked): I-Impossible!

Dark armor was stunned when he saw the stranger, like he knew him.

Dark armor(angry): How are still alive?! Your dead! I sliced your head off a thousand years ago!

?: Have you forgotten, dark armor?

Dark armor: What?!

?: When there owners die, they're armor will live on.

Dark armor(angry): Shut it! Garadoublas mk10, kill him!

Gardoublas mk10 charges at the stranger, but the stranger summons a dumbbell-like weapon. (Note: It looks like ultra father's dumbbell weapon.)

The dumbbell unleashes a light that literally blinds garadoublas mk10. The stranger turns his attention to kevin and give's him a crown-like bracelet. Garadoublas mk10 regains It's sight. The doublas heads fire their heat beams and the garadas head breathes fire. The stranger deflects them with his cape. The stranger use's a power to grow the same height as garadoublas mk10. The two grapple like wrestlers, the stranger punches garadoublas mk10 in the stomach two times and kicks gardoublas mk10 back. The two doublas heads trie to stab the stranger, but he dodges both of them and kicks garadoublas mk10 in the stomach. The stranger grabs the garadas head and flips It over his shouldar , throwing it on it's backside. The stranger then grabs garadoublas mk10's tail and swings It around for a few minutes, until he throws garadoublas mk10 across the ground. The stranger walks to garadoublas mk10. Garadoublas mk10 gets up and shakes around to concentrate. The stranger and garadoublas mk10 stare at each other for a few seconds, until garadoublas mk10 slums down. The stranger turns to dark armor and walks to him. Until, garadoublas mk10 woke up and breathed fire at the stranger. The strangers use's his dumbbell weapon to absorb the fire. The stranger fires a " L" shaped beam from his arms. (Note: Like ultraseven's wide shot.)

The beam hits garadoublas mk10 and cause's it to explode into a million pieces.

Dark armor(angry): Damn you!

Dark armor changes into his beast form and fires his dark fire at the stranger. The stranger use's his dumbbell weapon to absorb the darkish fire. The stranger creates and energy ball with his right hand and throws it at dark armor, making dark armor walk backwards, inpain.

Dark armor: (huff)...(huff)...hehehehehehehe!...This was just the beginning! Their are still more battles ahead of us! Me and my army of mechanical beast will travel to different world and make new allies...One day, We shall destroy you all and rule all worlds!

Dark armor summons a portal behind him and retreats.

Haruko: Let's go! We have to hurry to tenbi academy!

Kevin: Right!

Haruko enters the portal minerva, reel and aili made. Kevin was about to enter it, until he saw the venus members and walks to them.

Kevin: Guys...

Akaya: There is no need to thank us. We did what we had to do.

Demitra: It's your turn now, kevin.

Aili: Please defeat...

Reel: Dark armor for us...

Syria: Please take care of yourself out there.

Yan: You may meet some people who are idiots, but they may be smart, too.

Kevin: Thank you, for all of your help!

Kevin salutes them and leaves.

Minerva: Wait a minute.

Kevin stops and turns around.

Kevin: What is it?

Minerva walks to kevin.

Minerva: Here, alexis wanted me to give you this.

Minerva hands kevin a necklace with a blue chinese dragon around it.

Kevin: Thank you.

Minerva: Thank alexis, she's the one who made it.

Kevin: Everyone, take care.

Kevin was about to enter the portal, until he looks back and waves good-bye to the venus members. Kevin then enters the portal to tenbi academy

Tenbi academy:

The 1st garadoublas mk10 pokes at alexis, abel and jason to see if they are still alive. Garadoublas mk10 raise's it's fist up and was about to crush the three, until a beam blows off it's left hand. Garadoublas mk10 roars in pain. It turns around and see's the stranger who saved kevin behind it. Garadoublas mk10 charges, the strangers takes off his cape and throws it at garadoublas mk10. Garadoublas mk10 confusingly jumps around, trying to take the cape off. The stranger goes to abel, elizabeth and jason and use's a yellowish beam with pixels from his hands that turns alexis, abel and jason to normal.

?: Arise, abel, jason, alexis!

The three of them wake up.

Jason: What...the..?

Abel: What just happened?

Alexis: I have clearly no idea.

Meanwhile:

Takeru absorbs more element.

Minaya: No way! How is this happening?

Himegami: He's absorbing the element surronding ime. If we get too close, he'll take ours, as well.

Inaho: But he won'tbe able to survive that!

Azuki: How can we stop it?

Himegami: He's lost control of his mind, only based on his instinct, and subconcious. If we could give him and incredible shock...

Chacha: An incredible...

Kimi: Shock?

Usugi, minaya, kimi and chacha see something in the sky.

Chacha: What's that light?

Azuki: Something else is about to happen?

Himegami: The light...

Minaya: The light is breaking through space itself.

The light shoot's out an orb, and appears haruko and kevin.

Minaya: Haruko-senpai? And kevin too?

Kimi: Why are they coming from they sky?

Chacha: I guess the heroine and hero always falls from they sky.

Kimi(confused): heee..

Azuki: She's drawn murakumo!

Inaho: Haruko-senpai, kevin-san, please save takeru-sama!

Himegami: Is she planning to use one of the eight maken on takeru's blood pointer? If this fails, those two could be caught in a giant element vortex!

Alexis, abel and jason see kevin and haruko

Alexis: He's alive, and so is haruko!

Abel: Thank goodness.

Garadoublas mk10 finally gets the cape off, then roars at abel, alexis and jason. Jason draws his breast triggers and shoots at garadoublas mk10. Garadoublas mk10 use's it arms to block the bullets. Abel goes left and alexis goes right. Both doublas heads chase after them.

Alexis's fight:

Alexis runs as the doublas head fires it's heat beam at alexis. She dodges it and the beam hit's the ground and a building. Alexis jumps on top of a building. The doublas head opens it's mouth and tries to eat alexis, but alexis grabs it's mouth. Alexis struggles as the jaws almost clamp down on her, until she use's her new move "call of the vines".

Call of the vines: An attack where energy-like vines appear out of the ground and grab onto a opponent.

The vines grab the doublas heads neck, giving alexis the chance to escape. Alexis then extends her right arm and fires a pink beam. (Note: It's like zoffy's M87 ray.)

The beam hit's the doublas head and vaporize's it. Alexis runs back to jason.

Abel's fight:

Abel moves around as the doublas head tries to clamp it's jaws on abel, until it lunges at abel, abel dodges and the doublas head hit's the ground instead. Abel gets on top of it's head. The doublas head shakes around, trying to get abel off, until abel jumps into the air and use's both of his keyblades to slice off it's right horn. Abel absorbs fire from his chest to his arms, then cross's his arms in a L-shaped, then fire's a "L" shaped beam with fire-like energy from his arms, like the strangers beam. The doublas head counters it will it's heat beam, but abel's beam overcomes it and melts the doublas head. Abel runs back to jason.

Back to jason:

Jason keeps shooting at garadoublas mk10, until abel punches it in the gut, alexis kicks its chin and jason launches both forearms at it's chest, sending it flying across the ground. Garadoublas mk10 tries to get back up, but alexis summons 9 short pink spears and throws them at garadoublas mk10's knee, bringing it down. Jason jumps over it and tears the gas canister off it's back and throws it right into the garadas head's face.

Jason: Now!

Alexis fires her m87 ray and abel fires his wide shot beam, both hit the gas canister, causing it to explode along with the garadoublas mk10, making a huge explosion.

Alexis: Alright!

Abel: We did it!

Jason: This is no time to celebrate! There's still one more problem.

Back to takeru, haruko and kevin:

Kevin summons both of his keyblades and prepares to lunge at takeru, but stop's because takeru is still his friend.

Kevin: Takeru, I'm sorry!

Kevin lunges, but was stopped by haruko.

Kevin: Haruko-senpai?

Haruko: Don't worry, kevin. I'll handle it.

Haruko steps forward, with murakumo in her hands.

Haruko: ( Murakumo can destroy evil spirits. If I can get close to take-chan, I might free him from the negative element that's sending take-chan out of control.)

Kevin steps next to her.

Haruko: Kevin?

Kevin: Don't try to think you're doing this alone. Takeru is also my friend, too.

Haruko:...(chuckles)...Alright.

The blade of murakumo gets covered with element.

Haruko: Let's go, kevin!

Kevin: Yeah!

Takeru launches a swarm of element. Kevin gets in front of haruko and use's the bracelet he got and it changes into a shield, blocking the element.

Haruko: My blade! Lend me power!

Haruko use's murakumo's element to swipe the remaining element away. The element is then absorbed by takeru's blood pointer.

Himegami: No! He absorbed murakumo's element!

Azuki: What's going to happen?

Himegami: The wild power will destroy him from the inside!

As takeru's body was almost destroyed, haruko lunges straight towards takeru.

Takeru: Haru-nee?

Haruko: Take-chan!

Murakumo hit's takeru's chest, but takeru absorbs murakumo's element and creates a vortex.

Kevin: Takeru! Haruko-senpai!

The vortex disappears. Everyone runs to see if takeru and haruko are alive.

Himegami: Haruko! Takeru! Are you okay!

Inaho: Takeru-sama?...Heee...

Kevin: What's wrong?!...(see's what happened to takeru and haruko)...Huh?!

Himegami: What?!

Haruko wakes up, only to see her breast's in takeru's face.

Minaya: Haruko-senpai, your breasts! Your breasts!

Haruko: You...

Before haruko hit's him, she begins to cry.

Haruko(crying): I'm so relieved...(weeps)...(weeps)...

Takeru: Haru-nee...Thank you.

Himegami: You really scared me, but the two of you are a miracle.

Inaho: Takeru-sama...

Azuki: You did it, haruko!

Chacha: I feel kind of exhausted...

Kimi: Haru-chan, good work!

Usugi: Haruko-senpai's breast.

Minaya: You work too hard for Ooyama Takeru.

haruko blushes.

Haruko(embarassed): You guys! I-It's not like that! I don't...

Everyone: Ehhhhhhhhhhh...

Kevin:..(chuckles)...

Kevin then see's jason, alexis and abel and runs to them.

Kevin: You three oaky?

Alexis: Yes, we are.

Abel: We thought you were a goner.

Kevin: I thought so, too. It must be because of this.

Kevin pulls out his necklace.

Elizabeth: That's...the necklace I made you.

Abel: I have one, too.

Jason: Same here.

Alexis shows her necklace, with a pink eagle around it. Jason shows his and abel's has a orange tiger around it.

Kevin(sarcastic): Why'd you give one to jason? He's just a giant tin can.

Jason: Excuse me?! I think that brain of your's needs to be fixed.

Jason gives kevin a noogie.

Kevin: Wait! I was kidding! It was a joke, jason!

Abel and alexis begin to laugh, until...

Kikyou: I enjoyed that!

Kikyou arrvies, with other members of kamigari.

Kikyou: With that power, you are more than worthy to join kamigari. Come with me. I have the perfect battlefield ready foru you to use your power. Someday, this place will be given to us.

Himegami: What?

Kikyou: It would be wiser not to disobey us.

Takeru: Sh-Shut up! I don't care who your are...I won't let you get away with this!

Furan: Ooyama-san is right.

Furan appear's along with yuka.

Takeru: President?

Furan: Akaya-sensei told me about your plot to kidnap haruko-san and threaten the school.

Kikyou: Akaya did?

Furan: Protecting tenbi academy's peace and order is maken-ki's job!

Yuka: And therefore, please give up and go home.

The maken-ki members, kevin, alexis, abel and jason prepare to fight them.

Himegami: What will it be? You can't fight all of us at once.

Jason: If I were you, I would give up, now.

Kikyou: You brats...Hmph, very well. One day, we'll finish this. I look forawd to seeing how much you're able to fight kamigari...Ooyama takeru.

Takeru: Huh?...

Kikyou: I'll remember your name. Keep training..(chuckles).

Kikyou and the other members leave. The stranger was about to leave, until kevin shouts to him.

Kevin: Wait!

The stranger stops and turns to kevin.

Kevin: Let me ask you something, who are you?

?: I am King Armor.

Abel: King armor?

Alexis: What are these armors we're wearing?

King armor: There called Keyblade Armors.

Alexis: Keyblade Armors?

King armor: Yes, A thousand years ago, they were worn by Keyblade Armor Masters.

Kevin: Keyblade...

Alexis: Armor...

Abel: Masters?

King armor: They were a group of people who wore powerful armors that could kill a god and a demon.

Minaya: Kill a god and a demon? Amazing!

King armor: Their duty is to protect human from other worlds from chaos and destruction...Until, one of them betrayed us.

900,000 years ago:

A man is running for his life from something, but reaches a dead end.

Man(scared): H...H...Help! Help! Someone! Help!

Dark armor, who now doesn't have the red circle on his chest and no claws and was originally named max, was covered in blood and was wielding the chaos ripper keyblade appears.

Max: It's no use, nobody can hear you.

Man(scared): S-S-Stay away! You freak!

Max(sarcastic): Ohh, so scary

Max breaks one of the man's legs and grabs his neck.

Max(sinsiter): I just love to torture you humans...Now, how should I kill you? Break all of your bones, rip out your intestines or beat you to death?...Alright, I'll just tear your skin off first. And don't worry, I'll make it painless!

Max grabs the man's face and rips it off.

Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Max rips off the man's body parts and laughs like a maniac. Someone was watching him. It was his brother, kim. Who was wearing kevin's armor.

Kim: B-Brother...Why?

Kim then runs off to a castle.

Kim: Father! Father!

Kim run's into his fathers room, who is actually king armor.

Kim: Father!

King armor: What is it, kim?

Kim: I-It's my brother. He's killing a human

King armor: What?!

Kim: I just saw him killing one, he was alse laughing.

King armor: That fool! What is wrong with him?! Bring him here tomorrow!

Kim: Right!

Next day:

Max: What do you want, father?

King armor: You know why, you were killing a human.

Max: What?! H-How did you know?!

Max looks at kim, who is looking away.

Max: You told him, didn't you?!

Kim:...

King armor: My son, why are you killing humans?!

Max:...

King armor: How many have you killed?

Max...

King armor: Answer me!

Max: You want to know?! Because it's fun to kill them!

King armor(angry): Idiot! We're supposed to protect humans, not kill them!

Max(angry): Why should we protect them?! They're useless creatures! They all deserve to die!

King armor: This is your warning! Kill anymore human's and you'll be sentenced to death!

Max: I don't take orders from you!

Max summons his chaos ripper keybalde, jumps in the air and slashes at this father, but king armor blocked it with his keyblade and tosse's max back. Max and king armor charge and collide their keyblades.

Kim: Max, stop!

Max: Stay out of this!

Max backs away and throws his keyblade at king armor, but king armor caught it and crushed it.

Max: I-Impossible!

King armor creates a energy ball and throws it at max, sending him crashing into a wall. King armor then creates a powerful one.

King armor: This is it, my son!

Max brakes through the door and runs away.

Kim: Max, wait!

Kim goes after him, until...

King armor: Let him go!

Kim stops.

King armor: He got what was coming for him. He's a disgrace to all of us and broke our rules.

Kim: Max...

Meanwhile:

Max is running through a forest, but is heavily injured. Max stops, slums on his knees and vomits blood.

Max(weak): Ho...How could I lose to him?! He'll pay for this! I-I-swear!

Before max dies, someone or something spoke to him.

?: You're very interesting.

Max see's a giant, long black dragon with red eyes.

Max(weak): W-Who.. are you?

?: I am Balgor, the demonic dragon!

Balgor: A demoinc-looking dragon that is said to be created by a demon. He was many names, "the shadow dragon", " the dark dragon", and " The black dragon".

Balgor: I've come to help you.

Max(weak): H-Help..me...

Balgor: Yes, I could give you a body that is immortal, and no one would stand a chance! I could help you defeat your father!

Max(weak): ...You've got a deal.

Balgor enters through max's chest.

Max: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Max grows claws, his wounds heal, and a red circle appears on his chest..

Max: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Max looks at his new body.

Max: This...This power...I feel like I can destroy anything. No, even better...Take over this world!

A keyblade called the X-blade appears. Max draws it out of the ground. Max then see's a cave and enters it. When it made it all the way down, he stumbled upon a gate.

Max: Why is this in a cave?

Max fires thunder beams from his hand that destroys the gate. Max went inside and saw something that surprised him.

Max: This is...

Mechanicla beast, ton of them. Max see's garadas k7 and examines him.

Max: Amazing, I've never seen these things before!

Max moves garadas k7's arm around.

Max: It's robotic, but it moves like an animal. These things are perfect.

Max use's a dark beam to wake up garadas k7. Garadas k7 wakes up and lets out a roar.

Garadas: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Before he finishes, garadas k7's neck crick.

Garadas: OWW! A million years of rest, and I feel like an old man!

Garadas k7 see's max.

Garadas: What are you doing here, brat?

Max: For you information, I was the one who awoke you from your slumber.

Garadas: You?!

Garadas k7 begins to laugh.

Max: Don't believe me?

Max grabs garadas k7 and lifts him up.

Garadas: Okay! Okay! Okay!

Max puts him down.

Max: Now, will you do everything that I say?!

Garadas: Yes, anything.

Max: Good.

Max fires his dark beam at the other mechanical beast, but their all still asleep. Garadas k7 checks on doublas m2.

Garadas: Oh, doublas. Time to wake up.

Both Doublas heads: zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzz...

Garadas k7 grabs him and shakes him like a bobble head.

Garadas: Wakey, Wakey, Doublas!.

Doublas L. Head: zz..Wake us up...zzzzzzz

Doublas R. Head: When we understand what you're saying, garadas...zzzzzzzz...

Garadas thinks and comes up with something. He adjust his voice to high.

Garadas: WAKEY, WAKEY!

It wakes up doublas m2 and the other mechnical beasts.

Doublas R. Head: Jeez, what was that about?!

Doublas L. Head: Yeah, we were having a nice rest!

Garadas: I want you all to meet someone.

Doublas m2 see's max.

Doublas L. Head: Well, what do you want?!

Max: I need you all for something

Doublas R. Head: What's that?

Max: World domination!

Both Doublas Head: Seriously?!

Max: Yes, I want to kill all humans and rule their worlds!

Garadas: Seem's like you can use some help, pal.

Max: For now on, call me " Your majesty".

All mechanical beasts bow down to their master.

Mechanical beasts: Yes, your majesty!

!0 years later:

Max leads an army of mechanical beasts to attack a roman empire. Garadas k7 minions throws there sickles at catapults, cutting them in half and knights, too. 5 knights shoot fire arrows at a garadas k7 minion, but the arrows break when they hit the garadas k7 minion. It shoot's 3 knights with it's machine gun. The 2 other knights run away, only to be stopped by a doublas m2 minion. It kills one knight with it's gatling gun hand, and kills the other by crushing his head with it's hand. People run to take shelter, but are blasted by the mechanical beast's cannons. The cannons destroy a gate and many house's. Knights gather around to defend the people. 2 doublas m2 minions charge on all fours at the knights and bashes through there defense, then stomps on them and punches them. One of the knights charges at one of the doublas m2 minions. The doublas m2 minion hits the knight's sideface with it's gatling gun hand, breaking the knight's skull. Hundred of knights fight, while others retreat. Few people who have survived took shelter underground.

Woman: Everything will be okay, darling. Daddy will defeat those mean monsters.

The ground begins to shake.

Girl: Mommy, what's that noise?

A garadas k7 minion comes crashing down, killing 2 guards. The survivors run to the entrance, but it's locked. Two doublas m2 minions heads break through the entrance and grab two woman by their necks and snapped them. The doublas m2 minion tears down the entrance, letting othe mechanical beast get in. A mechanical beast surrond the woman and her girl. It tries to kill them, until a beam blast it's head off. It was kim. The mechanical beast charge at him, kim summons both ohf his keyblades and charges at the mechanical beast.

Meanwhile:

King armor, along with other keyblade armor masters arrive. Along with good mechanical beast called Battler x10

Battler X10: Muscular mechanical beast with bull-like horns attacked to their heads. They have different color schemes and possess a variety of weapons, like lances, glaives, flails and archery-type weapons.

The keyblade armor masters, battler x10's and the mechanical beast duke it out!

Hours later:

After the battle is over, all that is left are wrecked house's, dead mechanical beasts and humans.

Meanwhile:

Max plunge's his hand into someone wearing alexis's armor chest. Max pulls his hand out, taking her heart as well.

King armor: Too think that you would get this far!

Max turns and see's his father.

Max: Long time no see, father!

King armor summons his keyblade.

King armor: I should've killed you when I had the chance!

Max summons the X-blade.

Max: You're too late, father! After I'm done with you, I shall slaughter all keyblade armor masters and humans!

Max fires black thunder beam from his fingers, king armor blocks it with his keyblade. The collide their weapons, making loud bashing sounds. King armor kicks max and roundhouse kick's his face. Max staggers backward. He throws the X-blade aside and changes into his beast form

Max(beast form): RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Max charges at king armor, but king armor grabs his neck. Max plunges his claws into king armor's arm, making him let go of max. Max bite's king armor's leg, making him slum down on his knee. Max goes in for the kill, king armor summons his dumbbell weapon and blinds max. King armor creates a energy ball and throws it at max, throwing him across the ground and knocking him out. King armor slowly walks to max.

King armor: I'm sorry...My son!

King armor raise's his sword up and prepares to deliver the final blow. Until dark armor pretended he was knocked out, grabs the X-blade and slices through king armor.

Kim: Father! Where are you?!

When kim found king armor, he saw max decapitate king armor's head, as blood spras from the head and body. King armor's body slowly slums down

Kim: FATHER!

Kim runs to king armor's corpse. He grabs king armor's head and hugs it.

Kim: (weep)...(weep)...Father...(sob)...

Max: Sad, isn't it?

Kim slowly puts king armor's head down.

Kim(angry): Unforgivable! Unforgivable! You'll pay for this, max!

Max: Call me "Dark armor" For now!

Kim summons both of his keyblades and charges at dark armor. Kim swings his keyblades with all of his anger, but dark armor dodges them. Until, one of kim's keyblades stabs a rock. Dark armor summons the X-blade and slices off kim's right arm to his shouldar.

Kim: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dark armor kicks kim away. Dark armor tries to cut kim in half, but kim keeps dodging. Without his right arm, kim is completely hopeless against dark armor. Dark armor grabs kim by the neck and throws him into a rock. Dark armor punckes him, kicks him and slams kim's head on the rock, until kim fell down.

Dark armor: Farewell, kim. It was nice knowing you.

Dark armor salute kim and walks away. Kim slowly gets back up and charges at dark armor and hit's the red circle on dark armor's chest, making him cough blood.

Dark armor: What are you doing?!

Kim: Doing what's right!

Kim use's all of his powers to seal dark armor in his right arm armor. Kim slums down on the rock, breathing badly.

Kim: (huff)...(huff)...This was all I could do. One day, someone else will find the armor and release dark armor...To the new owner, good luck.

Kim vanishes away.

Present:

King armor: And now, Dark armor is released from his seal with an army of mechanical beast to take over all worlds. It's up to you four to stop him. But, I have something for abel and alexis.

King armor engulfs his hands in fire and throws them at abel's arms. The fire forms a glove-like armor called "claws of the tiger".

Abel: Wow!

King armor creates a wind ball and turns it into a bracelet called "eagles beak" and put's it on alexis's left shouldar. The one kevin got was called "king's bracelet".

King armor: These weapons will help you throughout your journey. But it won't be easy, there are some mechanical beast, some powerful, some larger and some with unique characteristic's. You must become stronger. Are you three up for it?!

Kevin/Abel/Alexis: We are!

King armor: Jason, I'll leave them to you.

Jason: Right, you can depend on me!

King armor turns his attention to the maken-ki members. A yellow beam flows out of the palm of his hands and to the maken-ki members.

Kimi: What just happened?

King armor: I gave you some of my powers, this will help you defeat the mechanical beast's. You must use it carefully, never use against your friends.

Haruko: Right! Thank you, king armor!

King armor walks away and vanishes.

Next day:

Tenbi academy is being repaired after the destruction caused by garadoublas mk10

Abel: Man, this place got trashed.

Usugi: Well, what did you expect?! To be sparkling clean?!

Abel and usugi carrie a metal bar, until jason call's to abel.

Jason: Hey, abel, come here!

Abel: Coming!

Abel drops the metal bar and it lands on usugi's feet. Usugi jumps around in pain. Abel see's kevin, alexis, and jason looking at something.

Abel: What's going on?

Abel see's a portal

Abel: Isn't that...

Kevin: Yeah.

Abel: Why is it here?

Jason: To go to the next world. This world is safe, for now. There are more worlds we need to protect. We must leave now.

Kevin: Shouldn't we tell the others we're leaving?

Jason: It would waste time.

Jason enters the portal, then elizabeth and abel. Kevin was about to enter, until...

Takeru: Kevin!

Kevin turns around and see's takeru along with the maken-ki memberd.

Kevin: Takeru?! Guys?!

Inaho: Where are you going?

Kevin: I have to go to the next world.

Kimi: Will you come back?

Kevin: I don't know...We might, if there is any trouble

Inaho: If you do, we can have some fun!

Kimi: I'll show you guys a new manga series.

Azuki: Don't let jason train you too hard!

Minaya: We hope you have a safe journey.

Usugi: Tell us if you met some cute girls.

Haruko: Take care of yourself.

Yuka: Don't do any perverted things.

A tear comes down on kevin's eye. Kevin notices it and wipes it off

Furan: You okay?

Kevin: Yeah, it just came out of nowhere.

kevin enters the portal. The maken-ki members wave goodbye, kevin waves back. The portal disappears.

Meanwhile:

While the 4 are heading to the next world, kevin is thinking about something.

Kevin: You know...I might never see them again.

Alexis:... We'll come back.

Jason: Yeah, we'll see takeru and the others sometime.

Kevin smiles.

The Journey begins now! Our heroes travel world to world, to stop dark armor and his army!

END

Music:

King armor arrival: (akira ifukube- Mechagodzilla vs godzilla!)

Jason, Abel, And Elizabeth vs Garadoublas mk10: (Digimon-Brave heart.)

kevin's goodbye and to the next world: ( kingdom hearts- dearly beloved.)


	8. Protector's of all world's special 1

The story of Jason and Mazinkaiser Skl.

Years ago, before the destruction of kevin's world.

Dark armor saw mechanical beast fight eachother, to become one of dark armor's powerful mechanical beast.

Geistteles: Which one should we chose, your majesty?

Dark armor: None, there all pathetic!

Dark armor walks away, until bakuryuki stops him.

Bakuryuki: Wait a minute, your majesty! Look!

Dark armor walks back and see's two mechanical beast, one a reddish color and the other a darkish color, slaughtering all of the mechanical beast. They both shoot their forearms at the remaining mechanical beast.

Dark armor: Not bad, who are they?

Geistteles: Mazinkaiser Skl and Iron kaiser.

Dark armor: Bakuryuki, send me down, I want to talk to them.

Bakuryuki: Right away, your majesty.

Mazinkaiser Skl and Iron kaiser clean their weapons off. Dark armor walks to them, Mazinkaiser Skl and Iron kaiser bow down to him.

Dark armor: How would you two want to be one of my generals?

Mazinkaiser Skl/Iron kaiser: We are honored, your majesty!

Kevin's world:

Mazinkaiser Skl and Iron kaiser, along with any other mechanical beast slaughter all the human's.

Iron kaiser: Search the place. If there are any survivors, shoot them!

Mechanical beasts: Yes, sir!

All the mechanical beast run to see if any humans are still alive.

Iron kaiser: Everything seem's to be going as our majesty planned, brother.

Mazinkaiser skl turns around with his head down.

Iron kaiser: Brother?

Mazinkaiser skl (quietly): Why...?

Iron kaiser: What's wrong?

Mazinkaiser skl: Why must we kill human's?!

Iron kaiser: What do you mean "why"?! We kill them because...

Mazinkaiser skl: But their just innocent lives! Can't we live together with them?!

Iron kaiser...Listen to yourself, brother. Your beginning to act like a human.

Iron kaiser walks away. Mazinkaiser skl looks down and picks up a picture of a family, but crush's it with all of his anger. Then out of nowhere, someone or something shot right through mazinkaiser skl's head.

Meanwhile:

A male human with a beard named jason was getting thrown around by garadas k7.

Garadas: Give up, human?!

Jason spits blood into garadas k7's face.

Garadas: Oh...Your dead now!

Garadas k7 punches jason in the stomach and headbutt's him. He then grabs jason's neck.

Garadas: Learn you rightful place, insect!

Garadas k7 throws jason into a wall. When garadas k7 was about to walk away, jason slowly get's back up.

Garadas: You don't know when to quit, do you?!

Jason(weak): We can be...doing this all day!

Garadas k7 draws his gun and shot's right through jason's heart. Jason falls to the ground. Garadas k7 then walks away.

Meanwhile:

Jason was floating around in a dark place, until a giant shadow of mazinkaiser skl appears in front of him.

Jason: Who are you?

Mazinkaiser skl: I am Mazinkaiser Skl, one of dark armor's most powerful mechanical beast's. I need you help, jason.

Jason: If your are powerful, then why do you need my help?!

Mazinakaiser skl: I killed by someone.

Jason: Why must I trust a mechanical beast?!

Mazinkaiser skl: Unlike all other mechanical beasts, I care about human's and I want to protect them. I will give you my body and my power's. With them, you will defeat dark armor and stop his plan's of ruling all worlds.

Jason:...I understand.

Jason and mazinkaiser skl shakes hand's.

At dark armor's castle:

Mazinkaiser skl was dragged by two garadas k7 minions to be disposed of.

Garadas minion 1: This is just great! Why must we do all of the dirty work?!

Garadas minion 2: Just shut up and help me! This guy weighs a million tons!

One of the garadas k7 minions open's a door where a bunch of mechanical beast corpse's lie.

Garadas minion 2: Ready...1...2...3!

They throw Mazinkaiser Skl into disposal room then shut the door and lock it. The wound on Mazinakaiser Skl's head begin's to heal then his eye's glow. Jason's spirit has merged with mazinkaiser skl.

Jason: Where am I?

Jason look's around to see a ton of dead mechanical beast around him.

Jason: Oh...my...

Jason hear's something oozing behind him. He turn's around and see's a dead mechanical beast, with's its intestines pulled out and it's brain's pulled out.

Meanwhile:

The two garadas k7 minion's were sleeping, until...

Jason: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

One of the garadas k7 minion's woke up.

Garadas minion 1: Hey, Hey! Wake up!

Garadas minion 2: W-Wh...What's going on?!

Garadas minion 1: Shhh! I heard someone scream in the disposal room.

Garadas minion 2: What should we do?

Garadas minion 1: What we alway's do.

Both garadas k7 minion draw their gun's and one of their sickles. One of them slowly and quietly open's the door.

Garadas minion 2: There's no one in here. Just dead, rotting, smelly corpse's.

Garadas minion 1: No way...

Garadas minion 2: It was probably just a dream. Now...

Something move's behind the dead mechanical beast's. Both look around the place, only to find nothing.

Garadas minion 2: See anything?

Garadas minion 1: Nothing.

The 1st garadas minion looks around some more, until it heard something from above. it look's up and see's a dead mechanical beast with no head, hanging on it's leg.

Garadas minion 1: Phew...Maybe it was a dream..Maybe your were...

When it turned around, the 2nd garadas k7 minion was gone.

Garadas minion 1(scared): Um...Buddy, where are you?...It this is some kind of a joke, It's not funny!

The door slam's shut, leaving the garadas k7 minion alone.

Garadas minion 1(scared): O-Okay...You can stop now!...I'm getting...scared.

It heard something move behind. The garadas k7 minion was to scared to move, it was shaking, it was scared to turn around to see what was behind it...But then...I was all quiet. The garadas k7 minion turned around, and saw a huge, dark figure towering over it. it grabbed the garadas k7 minion's head and snap's its neck. It turned out to be jason. Jason smash's through the door. He then grab's the ganzatou sword and one of the breast triggers.

Meanwhile:

Dark armor's throne:

A doublas m2 minion rushes into the room.

Doublas minion: Your majesty! Terrible new's!

Dark armor: What happened?

Doublas minion: It's Mazinkaiser Skl...He's alive!

Iron kaiser: (My brother's alive?!)

Doublas minion: And...He's killing everything in his path!

Dark armor: Alert all mechanical beast's! Mazinkaiser Skl must not leave this place alive!

Doublas minion: Yes, your majesty!

Meanwhile:

Jason was slicing all mechanical beast that got in his way. A mechanical beast wrap's its tentacles around jason's body. Two other mechanical beast trie to slash jason with their claws, but jason move's and they slice the tentacles instead, freeing jason. Jason throw's ganzatou at the tentacle mechanical beast, piercing right through it's chest. Jason draw's the breast triggers and shoot's the two clawed mechanical beast. Jason pull's ganzatou out from the tentacle mechanical beast.

Iron kaiser: Brother?!

Jason turn's around and see's iron kaiser.

Iron kaiser: Brother, is that you?! You're alive?!...I'm so glad your alright!

Jason: Who are you?

Iron kaiser was stunned to hear what his brother said.

Iron kaiser: B-Brother...Y...You don't...remember me?

Jason: I don't even know you...And more importantly, My name is jason!

jason walk's away. iron kaiser slum's on his knee's, not believing that his own brother doesn't even know him or recognize him.

END

Music:

The kaiser brother's: (Rey-Legend of kaiser)

Jason and mazinkaiser skl meet: (meganulon- godzilla vs megaguirus ost)

Jason/Mazinkaiser skl: (Godzilla vs biollante ost- bio war's


	9. Soul Eater Story 1

Soul Eater: Story 1

In this world, student's called "meisters" with there partners, who can tranform into weapons fight evil humans who eat's the innocent soul's of humans' and turning into a kishin. Meisters feed there weapons 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul to become a death scythe, death's personal weapon. A school Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short train meister's and weapons to become stronger.

The story takes place at a apartment with meisters and their weapons. One is a scythe meister named maka and her scythe weapon, soul. Another meister, with a star tattoo on his right shouldar and thinks he's a big show-off named black star and his chain scythe weapon, tsubaki. The last who is the son of death and is in love with symmertry, death the kid or kid for short and his two gun weapons, liz and patty, also known as "the thompson sister's".

Liz: That was pretty good food, maka.

Black star: I'm full.

Maka: Thanks.

Soul: She's better at cooking then me.

Maka: Because it's not cool for you?

Soul: Something like that.

Everyone laughs, until a sonic beam passe's through and breaks the windows.

Kid: What was that?!

A shriek is heard miles away. Maka run's to the window and see's sonic beam's shot in the air and lightning shooting into the air. Maka and the others run outside to see what's happening.

Meanwhile:

Kevin was facing off against Hawk U2.

Hawk U2: A hawk-like mechanical beast with jet-like wings and can shoot a sonic beam from it's mouth. It can also summon machine guns on the tip of it's wings. (Note: The one from the mazinkaiser ova.)

The two square eachother, waiting for the other to attack, until kevin tries to tackle hawk U2, but hawk U2 flies to the air and summons machine guns to shoot at kevin, but the bullets break when they hit kevin's armor. Hawk U2 flys down to kevin and hit's him with it's claws, pushing kevin back into a wall. Hawk U2 lands on the ground. kevin backs away as hawk U2 approaches him.

Patty: WHOA! That's the biggest birdie I've ever seen!

The other's arrive, turning hawk U2's attention to them.

Liz: What is that thing?!

Kid: I've never seen anything like that before!

Hawk U2 charge's up and fire's his sonic beam at them, but they dodge it. Unfortunetly, the beam cut's a building vertically in half.

Maka: What power!

While hawk U2 is distracted, kevin summon's his oathkeeper and slashe's hawk U2's right eye. Hawk U2 shrieks in pain. It turn's to kevin and the two began to wrestle eachother. Kevin land's karate chops on hawk U2's chest and kneekick's it's stomach. Hawk U2 fly's back, then charge's back at kevin, clawing him with his talon's. Hawk U2 flys back again, then claws kevin again. Hawk U2 back's away again. Kevin charge's energy into his left arm, hawk U2 trie's to claw kevin again, but kevin punche's hawk U2, sending it crashing into a wall. Kevin cups his hand's, forming a thunderball and throw's it at hawk U2. Hawk U2 saw it coming and fire it's sonic beam at the thunder ball, causing a huge explosion. Kevin run's through the dust and doesn't see hawk U2. Until, hawk U2 fly's throught the dust, behind kevin and knock's him down with it's wing. Hawk U2 grab's kevin's shouldars with it claws, lifts him up into the air and throw's kevin to the ground. Hawk U2 fire's its sonic beam at a building, cutting it in half and falling on kevin. Hawk U2 let's out a loud piercing shriek. Hawk U2 turn's to maka and the other's. Until, kevin, now as berserk armor lunge's out and bite's hawk U2's neck. Hawk U2 push's berserk armor away and hit's him with it's wing, knocking him down. It then trie's to fly away, until berserk armor bite's it's leg. Hawk U2 fire's its sonic beam at berserk armor's head, but does no affect. All hawk U2 could do is fire it's sonic beam at it's leg, freeing itself from berserk armor. Hawk U2 fly's away, but berserk armor fire's the "Death beam".

Death beam: A purple/red/black beam that berserk armor can fire through his mouth.

The beam hit's hawk U2's left wing and send's it crashing into a building. Berserk armor fire's the death beam again at the building where hawk U2 was, causing a fiery explosion and ending the hawk-like mechanical beast's life.

Berserk armor: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Berserk armor turn's to maka and her friend's.

Soul: W-What kind of power was that?!

Maka: I don't know. But with that kind of power, he might turn into a kishin.

Black star: I guess it's my time to shine! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Right!

Tsubaki changes into a shuriken.

Black star: Eat this!

Black star throw's tsubaki at berserk armor, but berserk armor caught her with his mouth.

Black star: What?!

Berserk armor spit's tsubaki out.

Black star: Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!

Tsubaki: Right!

Tsubaki turn's into a smoke bomb and explodes, surronding berserk armor with gas. Berserk armor look's around, trying to find his opponent. Until, a chain scythe wrap's around berserk armor's left arm. Black star charge's in and kick's berserk armor's back.

Black star: How was that?!

Berserk armor turn's around with his bright, glaring red eye's.

Tsubaki: It didn't even hurt him?!

Black star: I think i just made him angry...

Berserk armor open's his mouth and prepare's to fire the death beam.

Black star: Yep...he's mad...

Berserk armor fire's the death beam at black star, knocking him unconcious and send's him back. Tsubaki change's back into a human.

Tsubaki: Black star, are you alright?!

Berserk armor appear's behind tsubaki, drooling from his mouth. He tries to kill her with his blades, until a rapid fire of bullet's from death the kid's guns make's berserk armor back away.

Kid: Tsubaki, are you okay?!

Tsubaki: Yes!

Berserk armor shriek's as the barrage of bullets keep hitting him. Berserk armor use's his tail to wrap around kid's legs. making him fall on his back. Berserk armor bodyslam's kid and pins him down. Berserk armor roar's at kids face.

Berserk armor: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kid: Can i ask you something...before you kill me?

Berserk armor nods his head.

Kid: Make my death...Perfect Symmertry!

Berserk armor(confused): Huuuuuuuh?...

Berserk armor scratches his head in confusion.

Liz(irritated): There he goes again...

Patty: heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!

Berserk armor prepare's to kill kid with the blades on his right arm, but maka shout's to him.

Maka: Hey!

Berserk armor stop's and looks at maka and soul.

Kid(excited): Maka, soul!

Berserk armor punche's kid in the face.

Kid: Ow.

Berserk armor walk's on all fours to maka and soul.

Maka: Soul!

Soul: Alright!

Soul turn's into a scythe. Maka grab's him and prepare's to fight. Maka begin's to tremble when she see's berserk armor's red eyes.

Soul: Maka, are you alright?

Maka: Y-Yeah.

Berserk armor and maka charge at eachother. Both jump into the air and cut past eachother, colliding blade against blade. Both land safety, then charge at eachother. Maka swing's her scythe at berserk armor, but berserk armor block's them with the the blade's on his arm's. Berserk armo swing's his blades at maka, but she also block's them with her scythe. Both collide weapons. Berserk armor and Maka glare at eachother. Maka kick's berserk armor back and tries to slice him in half, but berserk armor jump's over and fire's the death beam at maka, but maka dodge's it. Berserk armor whip's his tail and wrap's arounds maka's scythe. The two have a tug of war, until berserk armor pull's soul out of maka's hands and throw's him aside. Berserk armor jump's over maka and stab's her back with his claw's and pull's them down further, making maka scream inpain.

Soul: Maka!

Berserk armor grabs one of maka's feet and swings her around. Then, throw's her into a wall. Berserk armor slowly approaches her. Soul get's in front of berserk armor and shield's his meister.

Soul: You'll have to get through me if you want my meister!

Berserk armor: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Berserk armor prepare's to fire the death beam, until a yellow colored blade-dagger hit's his back. He turn's around to see abel and alexis, who are wearing their armor. Alexis grab's her weapon "eagle's beak" from her shouldar and throw's it at berserk armor, wrapping around berserk armor's mouth and start's electrocuting him.

Berserk armor: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAA...RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!

Berserk armor fall's down. The "eagle's beak" weapon return's to alexis's shouldar. Alexis fire's a yellow beam with pixel's from her hand at berserk armor, turning him back into kevin. Alexis and abel check's on soul.

Alexis: Are you alright?

Soul: Yeah.

Abel look's down at kevin.

Abel: This is not good, is it?

Alexis: I don't know.

Soul: Hey, mind telling us what's going on?!

DWMA: Nurse's office.

Kevin: hnn...hm?

When kevin open's his eyes, he see's a man with glasses, gray hair, stitches on his face and clothes and a screw in his head. He's holding a scapel, which scare's kevin.

Kevin: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kevin pushes him away and makes a run for it. Until, he hide's in a classroom.

Kevin: (huff)...(huff)...(huff)...(huff)...I...(huff)..I think I'm safe.

?: Is something wrong?

Kevin: Well you see, there was this gu...

Kevin turn's around and see's a man with blueish skin, eyes with no pupils, cornrowed hair and his mouth show's his top and bottom teeth.

Kevin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kevin run's out of the classroom and makes another run for it, until a door slam's right into his face.

Abel: I'll be right back.

Black star: Where are you going, abel?

Abel: I'm just going to check on kevin.

Abel close's the door and see's kevin, standing still.

Abel: Kevin?! What are you doing here?

Kevin doesn't respond.

Abel: Kevin?...Hello, earth to kevin.

Abel wave's his hand at kevin. Kevin fall's on his side.

Abel: Whoopsie...

DWMA: Nurse's office.

As kevin eye's are about to open, he see's maka, alexis, soul and abel.

Maka: You alright?

Kevin: Yeah...It's just that my head hurts.

Abel looks away and whistles.

Maka: It was an accident.

Kevin: Who are you?

Maka: Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm maka albarn and this is my weapon partner, soul eater.

Soul: Yo!

Kevin: Weapon? He doesn't exactly look like a weapon.

Soul changes his arm into a scythe blade.

Kevin: Oh..my...goodness!

Maka: Surprised?

Kevin: You'll be more surprised if I tell that me and abel...

Maka: Are from a different world?

Kevin: Yeah...How did you know?!

Maka: Abel and alexis told us.

Kevin look's at abel.

Kevin: They believed you?

Abel: Yeah! They believed everything we told them.

Soul: At first, I thought it was somekind of joke, but when they told us the story, I was amazed.

Abel: Those are some big words coming from a guy being used by a girl.

Soul(angry): Is there a problem?! Do you think a cool guy like me would team up with someone who has a flat chest!

A chin mark appears on maka's head. Maka grab's a book.

Maka: Maka...Chop!

Maka hit's abel and soul's head with the book.

Soul/Abel: We're sorry!

Maka: Good..

Someone knocks on the door.

Maka: Come in.

The man with the screw in his head come's in.

Kevin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Maka: What's wrong?!

Kevin: That's the guy that tried to dissect me!

Alexis: Kevin, relax. He wasn't trying to dissect you.

Kevin: T-T-Then, why did he have a scapel in his hand?!

?: I was just looking over my tools.

Kevin: S-So, you weren't trying to dissect me?

?: No...Well, maybe a little bit.

Kevin: Eh?

Maka: He's Dr. stein. He like's to dissect things.

Kevin: Stein? As in"frankenstein"?

Maka: Yep.

Kid walk's in.

Maka: Kevin, this is death the kid, but we call him kid for short. He's the son of death.

Kevin: The son of death?!

Kid: Yes, I'll introduce him to you three.

Death's room:

Kid: Father, I brought some guests.

Death(scary): Bring them in!

Kevin, abel and elizabeth enter the room, a little bit scared to see lord death. Lord death turn's around to see abel, elizabeth and kevin. And saw something they didn't see coming.

Death: Sup, Suuppp!

Kevin, elizabeth and abel's jaws dropped when they saw lord death. He wasn't the old scary death with the skeletal face and hands. Instead, he has a comical face and hand's, too.

Abel: Huuuh?!...

Kevin: Am I still dreaming?

Alexis: This isn't the death we know of...

Death: Well you see, when DWMA opened, the kids were scared of my old appearance. So I had to change my face and hand's.

Abel: What does "DWMA" stand for?

?: Death Weapon Meister Academy.

A man with red hair appears.

Death: This is spirit, my death scythe and maka's perverted father.

Spirit: Why did you have to tell them that?!

Death: He usually hangs out with other women. His wife divorced him because of that.

Alexis: I can see why she hate's him.

Spirit: No, I love maka and my wife too!

Alexis: Then, why did you cheat on your wife?

Spirit(nervous): I...I...I...I...G...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKA!

Spirit run's out of death's room and run's over the entire school.

Spirit: I love you, maka! And mama too! It's true, true I tell you! I love you! I love you!

Nurse's office:

Stein is analyzing the spirit's inside of kevin.

Stein: This is badder then I thought. The spirits in him are reaching a deadly stage. If he transform's into berserk armor more...

A woman with yellowish hair hear's what stein is saying. A small darkish snake come's out of her mouth.

?: This is gonna be interesting. I might research him too...hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm...

END

Music:

Kevin vs. Hawk U2 ( Ishi-Highschool dxd Ost)


End file.
